Half a heart
by Elphie Forever
Summary: When Fiyero goes missing it's up to Elphaba, Galinda and Boq to save him. But when Madame Morrible tells them he is away at home with a bad sickness. Its up to the the three friends to see through the deciteful lies of Madame Morrible. Will they be able to save Fiyero before it's to late. last chapter has some described forplay... be farewarned..
1. Chapter 1: Being in love

**Hey guys, **

**okay so this is my first actual big story and don't hate on me too much if it sucks. This chapter is kind of lame but i thought it was okay for a starting chapter. The next chapter things will begin to happen and it will become more entertaining but for now you all will have to bear me, and yes I know my grammar is horrible but I'm working on it I promise it will get better. This is also a really short chapter they will be longer in the future. **

**The disclaimer: I don't own Wicked! Nor any characters. I may make up a few on the way. **

**With further adue here is the first chapter I hope you like it and enjoy :). **

Elphaba awoke to find Fiyero still asleep beside her. She looked at the time and nearly flew out of bed. She threw a pillow at Fiyero's head.

"Agh, what kind of wake up call was that", Fiyero whined.

"Fiyero, get up", Elphaba said as she put her clothes on. "we're going to be late if you don't get that pretty little ass of yours out of bed. It's nearly nine o'clock we have to be in class in fifteen minutes".

Fiyero lazily got out of bed and slowly put his clothes on. Elphaba came out with his toothbrush and walked towards him.

"Fae, can't we just skip today?", Fiyero said with a big yawn.

"No, we can't", Elphaba replied.

"Oh Fae, come on", Fiyero protested.

"No", Elphaba said, "My word is final now brush", she said as she shoved his toothbrush into his mouth before he could respond.

The two burst into the classroom five minutes before the bell. The professor looked up from his desk shaking his head at them but he smiled at the thought of Elphaba being happy. He really quite liked her she was sweet but she sure has quite the temper. Elphaba and Fiyero laughed as they walked over to Galinda.

"Elphie", Galinda said Gleaming as she embraced her friend in a tight hug.

"Hey Glinda", Elphaba said hugging her friend in return.

"Oh Hi Fiyero", Galinda said with a slight smile at Fiyero. Galinda and Fiyero had broken up about three months ago when he confessed his love for Elphaba. Galinda told him it was okay and after a while she did realize she didn't miss him anymore. She was beginning to fall head over heals in love with her new boyfriend Boq.

"Hiya", FIyero responded, "Hey Boq".

"Hello friends", Boq said to Elphaba and Fiyero with a big bright smile.

"Take your seats", Professor Lenx said.

Professor Lenx is a boar who teaches math. Elphaba liked him, he is a good teacher. He likes to pick on certain students but he has a good heart and is very sweet. Elphaba may like him but in her heart she will always be very fond of Dr. Dillamond. He accepted her for who she was and he never cared that she was green, she respected him greatly.

"Today we are studying probability distribution", said Professor Lenx, "We had better get started because we've got a long day ahead of us".

Elphaba tried to concentrate but she just couldn't focus today, she was really looking forward to the ball at the Ozdust tonight. Elphaba remembered how he'd taken her out on a romantic dinner. She never would have thought that someone like Fiyero would ever love her.

"Miss Elphaba?", Professor Lenx said.

"Huh...what!...Oh um sorry", Elphaba said. Her cheeks were turning a dark green, never had she done that before. Damn her and her thoughts she thought to herself.

"I asked you a question", replied Professor Lenx and he pointed to the blackboard, "Please answer the following question".

"My my someone's daydreaming", Galinda whispered to Fiyero and Boq.

"No, you wait and watch she'll get it", Fiyero said.

"Uh", Elphaba said, "I don't know".

"Damn", Fiyero and Galinda said in sync.

Elphaba shrunk down in her seat but she smiled as she thought of how much she looking forwards to tonight. Damn she thought to herself, I don't want Galinda to notice my excitement. Well my plan just got shot to shit, ugh...It seems I will be once again "galindafied".

Once the bell rung Elphaba got up and quickly dashed out the room leaving Fiyero, Boq and Galinda in the class.

"What is her problem", Galinda thought out loud as the three friends the room.

"Oh, she told me last night", Fiyero said.

...

"Well are you going to tell us", Boq said impatiently

""I was getting there, Elphaba told me she didn't want to be galindafied again, she doesn't want to stand out more than she does",Fiyero said with a shrug, "I told that was stupid but she just gave me the look so I just kept my mouth closed and let well enough alone".

"Seems like a challenge if you ask me", said Boq with a laugh.

"Challenge accepted", Galinda said and she took of at a jog to find her friend.

"let's go", Boq said dragging Fiyero along with him. The two headed for class and soon parted ways to their separate classes.

"Elphie", Galinda shrieked, "Where have you been?".

"Avoiding you", Elphaba said with a sigh.

"Well looks like that backfired, come on we're going to get all pretty", Galinda said with a smile. The two walked into class together Elphaba listening to Galinda blabbing on about how she was going to make Elphaba beautiful and all that.

After class Boq found Fiyero searching the yard for Elphaba. Fiyero spotted Boq and waved him over. Darn he thought, now Boq is going to distract me and I wont find Elphaba. This was probably some sort of plan Galinda made, she'll make Fae dress up and Boq's job is to get me dressed up. This should be fun, apart from having to wait till tonight to see Elphaba. Oh man I miss her already he thought to himself.

"Hey Boq, have you seen Elphaba?", Fiyero asked Boq as he came over.

"Hey, she's with Galinda getting ready for tonight", Boq responded.

"Well that's in two hours I'll go get her", Fiyero said as he begun to walk away.

"On no you won't", Boq said, "I promised Galinda I'd get you dressed up for tonight and don't worry we bought you a suit".

Oh great Fiyero thought I was right why did I wave him over instead of running away. If I run now he won't be able to catch up, but Galinda is with Elphaba and in the end she'll just send me away and Boq will find me.

"Okay let's get this show on the road", Fiyero said. The two walked off to go and get ready for the dance.

"Do you love her?", Boq asked as he sat on the bed.

"Who Fae?", Fiyero responded

"Fae?", Boq questioned.

"Yea that's what I call Elphaba", Fiyero said with a smile.

"Oh..Well do you love?", Boq asked again.

"I do love her", Fiyero said, "I've never felt this way about someone".

"How so?", Boq said.

"Well when I'm with her I want to hold her and never let go. She's changed the way I look at things and I'm not going out with her because I want a girlfriend, I'm going out with her because I truly love her and I want to make her feel perfect because she is", said Fiyero.

"Have you been 'in love' before?", asked Boq.

"No, all those girls before we just girlfriend, Elphaba is different, if i lost her I would die", Fiyero said, "How about you. do you love Galinda?"

"Yes", Boq said, "she's the cream to my pie, the icing to my cake, the pupil to my eye, the...".

"OK! I get it", laughed Fiyero, "Being in love is great".

"It really is", Boq said in agreement, "Oh crap there's half an hour before we have to get ready".

"Galinda, why can't you just let me leave my hair in a braid", Elphaba complained.

"Oh quit your complaining", Galinda said, "you are beautiful, so you gotta show it".

"What if I don't want to", Elphaba mumbled.

"Well that was your fault when you decided to room with me and decided become friends with me", Galinda replied while brushing Elphaba's hair.

"Must I remind you that you roomed with", Elphaba said.

"Oh don't go there missy", Galinda said.

Elphaba laughed and let Galinda finish doing her hair in silence. Elphaba sat silently thinking of how they had become friends. What an idiot she must have looked like dancing like a fool.

"Ok all done", Galinda smiled.

Elphaba looked in the mirror. Her hair was in two waterfall braids that started at her temples and joint at the back. Galinda placed a pink flower in her hair.

"Ok all done", Galinda smiled.

"I just love this flower", Galinda said, "It signifies our friendship".

Elphaba gave Galinda a hug and thought of how happy she was to have a friend like Galinda. Galinda was her best friend and if anything happened to her she was ready to kill for Galinda.

"Ok Elphie here is dress", Galinda said with a huge smile. Galinda was holding a stunning black gown. "Elphie you have to wear it, no buts are allowed", Galinda said.

"Wow Galinda it's beautiful. I love it! Of course I'll wear it", Elphaba said in aw. "I've never worn anything this nice before, thank you Galinda", Elphaba said.

"Oh no problem, now you just wear it and no complaining", Galinda said as she hugged her friend again.

The two were now ready for a night out. The two left with smiles as they giggled and laughed together. Galinda smiled to herself as she looked at her best friend Galinda of how she could ever have hated Elphie. She thought I've have many friends in the past but only one that truly matters and that's Elphaba Thropp the girl who changed my life.

**If you like the story please review**

**Thats the end of chapter one**

**I will finish this story regardless of what you all think.**

**Review if you hate or like :) **


	2. Chapter 2: A night to remember

**Hey there my fellow readers,**

**I'm glad some of you enjoyed my story. **

**Here is the second chapter, I kind of lied nothing much happened here. The next chapter gets more intense. I didn't want to rush things too quickly and before I make Fiyero disappear I wanted to have some fun with him and Elphaba. **

**In this chapter it's at the ball and they are just having some fun. there is also some making out and removal of clothing nothing too bad but if you don't like I suggest you to deal with it :P. **

**Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it because I know it was interesting to write but also kind of fun. **

Fiyero saw Elphaba smile and wave as she came towards him with Galinda. Fiyero smiled as the he was so in love with walked over to him. Fiyero watched the way she walked he saw how her hair shone in the moonlight. His heart beat faster as she approached him, she gave him a kiss in the cheek. Fiyero closed his eyes momentarily while he felt her soft lips on his cheek.

"You look beautiful", Fiyero told Elphaba. This comment made Elphaba's face flush a dark shade of green. Fiyero hooked his arm around her hers and he led her into the room.

"Oh Boq we did it! Look at them, they look perfect together, Galinda said with a bright smile, Galinda kissed Boq on the lips and they went in after their friends.

Elphaba had never danced with anyone before and she had no idea what she was doing. She watched others dancing and soon realized that they weren't dancing with each other but with a group of friends. A slower song came on and Elphaba watched how the couples began to dance in each others arms.

"Fae, come on let's dance", Fiyero said.

Elphaba was going to object but he really didn't give her much of a choice because he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor. Fiyero smiled and laughed as he realized that Elphaba didn't know what she was doing.

"Shut up Fiyero", Elphaba said but she to laugh, "let's see you work your magic, come on show me how this done", Elphaba said with a mocking smile.

"Alright", Fiyero said grinning, "First you have to place your hands on my shoulder", her took her wrists, he placed them around his neck. He placed his hands on her waist, he pulled her close. "Ok, now you just move with the music".

Elphaba rested her head on Fiyero shoulder, she closed her eyes as she stayed with the music. She could smell FIyero's cologne, it had a wonderful smell, it smelled like the forest. mmm such a good smell she thought as she buried her face into his chest.

Fiyero rested his chin on top of Elphaba's head, her hair smelled like roses, sweet red roses. He held Elphaba closet and he shut his eyes, hoping that this moment would never end.

Galinda and Boq sat snuggled together on a nearby table bench. The laughed as they watched Fiyero and Elphaba dance.

"They're so cute", Boq said.

I know, they're inseparable, the whole time I was with Elphie shou wouldn't stop talking about him", Galinda said, "but I think it's cute, how they've found each other".

"It's nice to see Elphaba happy for once", Boq said, "And Fiyero as well, when he was all 'yea dancing through life' he never seemed happy. They are at such bliss".

"To be honest when Fiyero and I were together he never seemed happy, at first he sort of was, but it always seemed like there was something missing", Galinda said.

"I think her found that missing thing", Boq said with a smile.

"Boq", Galinda said while looking into Boq's eyes, "I love you". Galinda wrapped her arms around Boq's slim body.

"I love you to Lin", Boq said as he held her closer. He kissed the top of her head. The two closed their eyes, enjoying their moment alone together.

"Hey guys", Elphaba said as she thumped down at the table.

"Elphie!", Galinda shrieked.

"Where's Fiyero?", Boq asked.

"Oh he's gone to grab us some drinks", Elphaba said , "did you two dance at all?"

"Yes, we did for a while", Boq said.

"Are you having fun Elphie?", Galinda asked.

"Oh this is great, I've never had this much fun before", Elphaba said rather cheerfully.

"Elphaba Thropp I do believe you are drunk", Galinda said with a laugh, "else you'd never be acting this...cheerful".

"I think we're all a little drunk", Fiyero said as he placed a tray full of drinks on the table.

"Whoa Fiyero", Boq said, "Planning on missing school tomorow".

"Well yea", Fiyero laughed, "It's Friday".. Fiyero put his arm around Elphaba and handed her a drink.

"Oh Elphie, Boq's roommate has asked us not to go to his room, for his girlfriend is with him tonight", Galinda said.

"What are you getting at", Elphaba said with a raised eyebrow. Fiyero had a smirk on his face. "What?", Elphaba asked.

"Well since Boq has nowhere to go he's coming to my room...which means I'm kicking you out for the night", Galinda said with a giggle.

"I...what...ugh", Elphaba said with a sigh knowing that she had lost no matter what she said, but no matter she would just stay with the night with Fiyero as she usually did.

"Oh Fae, that's okay you can stay with me", Fiyero said while giving Elphaba a wink and kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay Elphie now that that's taken care of we can drink", Galinda said as she grabbed a beer.

The four friends drank, sang and danced well beyond midnight. They had tequila shots and played beer pong. At about three in the morning they decided to call it a night even though there was still fifty or so people still dancing and having a good time. Galinda and Boq quickly made their way back to her room, holding hands and giggling on the way there.

Fiyero looked deeply into Elphaba's eyes. Elphaba moved in closer, closing the space between them. Fiyero put one hand on her waist and the other hand under her chin. Elphaba closed her eyes as Fiyero kiss her lips softly. Fiyero began to move things along quite quickly and he began to undo her dress.

"Ahh, not so fast", Elphaba said, "not here, wait at least until we get back to the room".

Fiyero took a moment to take this in and without any words he grabbed Elphaba's hand and dragged her to his room. Elphaba almost ran face first into the door leading to the boys dormitory hallway.

"Hey", a teacher yelled after them, "no girls allowed here past midnight".

"Quick, Yero go", Elphaba squeaked. The two bolted down the hallway, with the teacher running after them. They burst into Fiyero's dorm room and quickly shut the door behind them.

"Do you think he saw us come in?", Elphaba asked with a panicked look.

"Nah, it's all right we lost him", Fiyero responded. Fiyero burst out laughing as he realized how much trouble they could have gotten in too. "Did you hear him yelling after us", Fiyero said while laughing.

Elphaba place her fingers over his mouth to silence him. She looked into his eyes , his beautiful blue eyes and said, "Yero, i love you".

Fiyero looked at her and then he began to kiss her. Elphaba put her arms around fiyero and he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. Fiyero spun her around so her back was pushed against the door. Elphaba removed Fiyero's jacket and it fell to the ground.

Fiyero removed the flower from her hair and placed it on the table beside the door. He began to undo Elphaba's dress, he pulled it over her head and dropped it on the ground. As they slowly made their way to the bed Elphaba eagerly tugged of Fiyero's shirt and she place her cold hands on his warm chest.

Fiyero bent down and slid of Elphaba's shoes, he slid his ever so slightly down her beautiful emerald green legs. Fiyero kicked off his own boots while making his way back to Elphaba's lips. Elphaba moved her hands to Fiyero's pants and she slid his pants off. Elphaba closed her eyes as Fiyero kissed her neck and shoulders.

Fiyero picked Elphaba up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Fiyero placed Elphaba on the bed and removed her bra. Elphaba removed her panties and removed Fiyero's boxers. About an hour later of passionate love making the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

Boq and Galinda were lying entwined together in bed. They were both out of breath.

"I've never done it in here before", Galinda said, "It felt weird".

"Uh, what?", Boq asked.

"Well I share this room with Elphaba and it was just kind of weird at first", Galinda said.

Boq began to laugh at Galinda's silly remark. Galinda noticed this and she shove him off the small bed, but Boq was too fast for her and he pulled her down on top of him. They laughed as they were attacked by blankets and pillows. Boq pulled Galinda on top of him. After a bit the two settled down and soon fell asleep on the floor.

**Okay so that was the end of chapter two**

**I Hope you all liked it , I thought it was pretty good. **

**I promise the next chapter things pick up I've already started it and it's a good chapter! **

**Please review! **

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3: Not so picture perfect

**Okay yea so this chapter took longer then expected and it is really kind of boring and lame...I'm sorry I wrote this very late at night sorry if it sucks but next chapter is better. I know I promised that last time but I'm a music person and I tend to tell white lies... BARE WITH ME AND MY SLOW STORY STARTING IT GETS SOOOO MUCH BETTER! **

Elphaba spent her day in her dorm room studying. She was so engulfed in her studies she nearly flew out of her seat when she heard banging on the door.

"ELPHIE!", Galinda hollered, "Damn, I forgot my room key".

"Elphaba Thropp, you'd better answer this door, or I'll make you sleep on the floor", FIyero yelled.

"Crap", Elphaba answered with a hint of anger, "easy does it. I'm coming, sheesh". Elphaba walked over to the answer the door.

"Took you long enough", Galinda joked.

"How does one study with a hangover?", Elphaba whined while putting her hand to her forehead. Elphaba laughed as she noticed that they were all wearing sunglasses and they both looked like death, "My, my don't you look splendid today", Elphaba said with sarcasm.

"Yeah, you don't look too hot yourself", Galinda grumbled.

"Here", Fiyero laughed as he handed her a pair of sunglasses, "It's damn bright out today".

"Where's Boq", Elphaba asked to noone in particular.

"Probably being a lazy turd", Fiyero mumbled.

"I have a key to his room", Galinda said with an evil smile, "let's go".

Once they got to his room they were about to open his door but Boq's roommate came out instead.

"Agh", Elphaba jumped and hit the wall opposite her, "Oh god damn, my head".

Fiyero helped Elphaba, and Boq's roommate mumbled, "Oh he's out like a bulb, good luck waking him up, see you around".

"Bye", Galinda sighed.

"Okay, let's get this over with", Elphaba grumbled while rubbing her head. The three walked in to find Boq's bed empty. The bathroom door was closed.

"Oh wow he's awake", Fiyero said with disappointment, "That jerk lied to us".

"Yeah, well that's because of me", Elphaba sighed and flopped onto Boq's bed. Boq came out to find the three in his room and as he came out Galinda yanked open the blinds and in came the bright sunshine.

"Oh my lord", Boq said as he shielded his eyes and grabbed his sunglasses, "my head feels as if it is going to blow up".

The four of them left the dorm room and walked around outside.

"What should we do today?", Fiyero asked.

"Nothing", Elphaba responded as she took Fiyero's hand in hers.

"We should have a picnic", Boq suggested while copying Elphaba and taking Galinda's hand in his.

"Yeah, that's a good idea", Fiyero said, "Elphaba and I will get the food ready and you can bring blankets and drinks".

"Okay, let's meet on the hill in an hour", Galinda replied happily. The four friends parted in pairs and went off to get their picnic in order. Elphaba and Fiyero went back to FIyero's room and they made the main course. They made a big salad,sandwiches, noodle soup and warm bun. Meanwhile at the same time but in Boq's room, Galinda and Boq made dessert. They made soft warm brownies with peanuts in the. They also baked cookies with chocolate chips in them and nice cold Pina Coladas. Galinda and Boq found Fiyero and Elphaba snuggled together, asleep under the shade of the tree. Galinda and Boq sat with them.

"Hey, rise and shine", Galinda squealed' "We brought dessert and drinks".

"You're here", Fiyero smiled.

"Finally", Elphaba grumbled.

"I'm so hungry i could eat a whole lunch box tree", Fiyero said while grabbing the food out of the basket. They all sat and enjoyed their meal laughing and having a good time. They talked about school, and about what they were planning on doing after university. They finally fell asleep out in the sun and slept for quite some time. It soon began to rain and the first to jump up was Elphaba.

"AHH! It's raining", Galinda hollered.

"Quick, get the food and blankets!", Boq said. The four of them scrambled to gather the food and blankets and they sprinted down the hill in a panicked run. Elphaba lost her footing on the slippery hill and went tumbling down the hill somersaulting down, spilling food everywhere. FIyero rushed behind her, but instead of being useful he fell flat on his butt and slid down the hill like a slip n slide, sliding down after Elphaba. Galinda who was still standing at the top of the hill burst out laughing. Boq joined in and they couldn't contain the laughter. A muddy and slightly upset Elphaba got and saw them laughing, she couldn't help but laugh along with them. Fiyero shook his head and smiled as he saw the huge mess they made.

They eventually made it back to their dorm rooms and they decided they would meet up later for dinner at the Clouded Inn. Elphaba threw on a simple frock, and Galinda put on a light pink dress. Elphaba looked at herself in the mirror and Galinda came and put her arm around Elphaba's shoulders.

"Pink goes good with green", Galinda said with a smile. Just as Elphaba was about to spit back a harsh retort there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it", Galinda said while skipping giddily to the door, "Hello fellow Ozians", Galinda perkily said. Elphaba winced as Galinda shrieked and said, "Elphie you're not just wearing that!"

"Oh yes I am", Elphaba said.

"We don't have time to argue, let's go", Boq urged.

Galinda crossed her arms, but proceeded across the room with Elphaba following. She mouthed a quick thank you to Boq and her simply nodded in return. They finally got seated and they had a nice dinner. They chatted about school and exams. Afterwards Boq and Galinda went to study in the library, at least that's what they said they would be doing. Fiyero and Elphaba went for a walk in the moonlight.

The laid down and look at the beautiful night sky. Elphaba was looking at the stars and pointing out stars, while Fiyero stared at Elphaba and studied her face. He smiled as he thought of how lucky he was to know her. They spent hours naming all the constellations they could name. Before they knew it, it was almost midnight. Fiyero walked Elphaba back to her dorm room.

"Are you sure you don't want to come over for the night and study?", Fiyero said with cute puppy dog eyes.

"No, I need to study, i can't fail, unlike someone I really care about my grades", Elphaba replied, "Don't give me that look".

"You're no fun", Fiyero protested.

"Yea that's me, party pooper, but if you don't like it you can always find a new girlfriend", Elphaba said with smug smile. That shut Fiyero up. Fiyero gave Elphaba a kiss on the lips.

"Love you Fae", Fiyero said as he turned to walk back to his dorm room.

"I love you too", Elphaba called after him. Elphaba stood there with the door , she stood there thinking of Fiyero missing him already.

"Are you going to come and study or not?", Galinda said out of nowhere, making Elphaba jump back to reality.

"Geez, Glin I'm getting there", Elphaba said as she closed the door and strode over to her desk. She sighed as she sat down. Time to get down to business she thought as she opened her notebook. At around four A.M Elphaba awoke to a sore neck and a stiff sore face. She'd fallen asleep studying, Oh, just wonderful, she thought as she cracked her neck and stumbled into her bed.

Elphaba finally woke at two in the afternoon. Galinda was still sound asleep. Elphaba whooped a pillow at her head; she groaned in anger.

"Rise and shine, princess", Elphaba exclaimed as she yanked back the curtains and let the light shine in. Elphaba spent her sunday studying for her upcoming exams that were in a week.

"Elphie, I'll see you later, I'm going to go find Boq", Galinda said.

"Alright, see you later", Elphaba responded. Elphaba spent the rest of the day drilling her studies into her brain. Galinda came in at six O'clock to find Elphaba still studying.

"Elphaba Thropp", Galinda said in a raised voice.

"What", Elphaba responded not even looking up from her studies.

"Okay, that's it, you're taking a break", Galinda said as she grabbed Elphaba and dragged her out of the room. The two soon found Boq in the library.

"Where's Fiyero?", Boq asked.

"I don't know, we went to his dorm room but he didn't answer", Elphaba fumed.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure he's fine", Galinda said as she put her hand on Elphaba's shoulder, "He's probably off studying somewhere and doesn't want to be bothered.

"Yeah, there is no need to worry 'till tonight at dinner, I'm sure he'll be there", Boq said reassuringly. Elphaba nodded her head in agreement as they walked off, but Elphaba couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She couldn't place her finger on it yet, but she would soon get to the bottom of it. She was just going to have to sit and wait it out. At dinner time they waited an hour and Fiyero never showed.

"I bet he ditched us, that jerk", Boq said with a hurt look. A look of panic flashed across Elphaba's face.

"Don't worry Elphaba", Boq said, "He's probably still studying in his room like a loser". Elphaba began to stand and was about to leave.

"Elphie", Galinda began...

"Galinda, don't even start, I'm going to get to the bottom of this, either by myself or with help", Elphaba said, "with your help would be much quicker". Elphaba left the room.

"Boq you stay here, I'm going with her", Galinda said.

"Uh..okay... see you later", Boq sighed.

Elphaba and Galinda went to begin their search for Fiyero. The two looked all over the campus of Shiz University but Fiyero was nowhere to be found. It was almost midnight by the time they finally gave up and decided to give him a kick in the ass the next morning.

"What are doing lurking around at this hour? Someone might think that you were up to something", Madame Morrible snarled.

"We haven't seen Fiyero all day, we were beginning to get worried", Galinda explained. A quick look of panic crossed Madame Morrible face, but she was smart and she knew how to evade this.

"Oh yes, Fiyero he is...ill", Madame Morrible said.

**Aren't I mean...Yea I know but that sucks.. :P**

**You'll just have to wait for the explanation**

**So the next chapter is about half way done and I will be posting it soon. **

**Review if you hate or like it **

**~Elphie F :) **


	4. Chapter 4: The lies begin

**Hey guys,**

**Okay I'm so so sorry this took so long, I've just been going through a really tough time and I've been having the worst month. I'm better now, I have my own councillor, I'm not going to go on a rant about life, but High school just sucks. Anyways with me shutting up, here is chapter 4.**

**Oh I made Nessa quite friendly in this. **

**Like or comment below :) **

"He's ill?", Elphaba repeated.

"Yes, that is what I said", Madame Morrible replied with a sweet voice.

"Is he alright? Can I see him? Is he dead? Oh deary me! He's dead, oh what am I to do!", Elphaba freaked.

"H...", Madame Morrible began, but Elphaba interrupted her.

"Where is his body?, Galinda WE HAVE TO FIND IT!", Elphaba panicked, with a wild look in her eye.

"ELPHIE!", Galinda exclaimed while grabbing Elphaba's shoulders to calm her down,"Calm down and listen to Madame Morrible".

"Yes dear, listen to me", Madame Morrible began, "Fiyero has become very ill, he has been sent home until he is no longer contagious, but until that time he shall remain at home and see no visitors", And with that Madame Morrible strode off into the abandoned halls.

"That was weird", Elphaba said.

"What was?", Galinda asked.

"That Madame Morrible just happened to be near while we were searching for Fiyero, especially at this hour!", Elphaba fumed.

"Oh Elphie", Galinda laughed, ignoring Elphaba's angered tone, "don't overthink it, It's just as she said; he's home ill. Come on you can send him a postcard". Galinda dragged Elphaba off to their dorm room.

"I know, but I can't kick the feeling that something is wrong", Elphaba sighed.

Galinda grabbed her friend's arm and stopped her in her tracks, "Elphaba", Galinda said while placing her hands on the girls shoulders, "don't worry, He's only sick, send him that letter and everything will be alright, Okay?" Elphaba nodded in acceptance and gave Galinda a tight hug.

"Thanks Galinda", Elphaba two entered their room. Galinda didn't need to say anymore. She simply nodded her head, letting Elphaba know that she was there for her. Galinda plopped down on her bed and fell asleep. Elphaba didn't go to sleep right away. She lay wide awake in her bed. She was worried about Fiyero. What if he was on his deathbed, ill? She decided in the morning she would write him a letter.

Elphaba woke to find the bed next to her empty; Galinda must have gone to see Boq. She had hoped it had been a bad dream but it was not, in fact it was worse. It was Monday and that meant she had an hour to get to class. At least she didn't have to wake Galinda up. Elphaba flung her legs over the bed and opened the curtains. The bright sun shone in and lit up the dark room.

Elphaba made her way to the shower and got ready for school. She put her hair in a braid and threw on a simple frock, no need to dress up pretty if Fiyero was away. Elphaba left with forty minutes to do nothing until class. She decided she would go and see if Dr. Dillimond's room was open. Elphaba walked through the halls quick and swiftly, but was soon stopped by Avaric.

"Well look who it is: Elphaba Thropp", Avaric said with disgust, "Oh didn't, I tell you Fiyero's not really sick, he's just run away from you, he told me himself, he doesn't want to be followed around by a lost frog". Avaric's friends began to laugh as a look of hurt crossed Elphaba's face, she turned around and began to walk away, but Avaric called after her, "Oh come on do you have to leave so soon? I was just about to poison some tea and give it to you, at Fiyero's request of course". Elphaba sped down the hall and nearly tripped over the wheelchair that appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh my, Nessa!", Elphaba gasped, "you scared me".

"Right back at you", Nessa smiled, "how have you been sis?"

"I'm good; stressed about exams, and Fiyero is away sick", Elphaba sighed.

"Sick! oh that's horrible, send him my regards", Nessa said.

"Come, let's get to class", Elphaba sighed as she pushed Nessa along, "Hey Nessa, could you do me a favour?", asked Elphaba.

"It depends what it is, but I'll help in anyway I can", Nessa replied.

"If Madame Morrible says anything suspicious can you tell me?", Elphaba responded.

"Yea, of course, but what kind of suspicious?", Nessa questioned.

"I don't trust her, I think somethings wrong. I'm worried about Fiyero... that something has happened", Elphaba let out in a whisper.

"I don't think you should worry. Send him a letter! But yes, if I hear her say anything I'll make sure to tell you", Nessa assured her.

The two arrived to class and were the first one's there. Dr. Dillamond was nowhere to be deen. The two shrugged and took their seats. Elphaba decided that to stop her from going crazy with this Fiyero mishap she would write a letter.

_Dear Fiyero, _

_I am saddened to hear you have fallen ill , I hope you get better soon. That's really not fair that you're sick. Do you know what that means? No of course you don't. It means you will miss exams you lucky son of a bitch. _

_If I find out that you're playing 'hookie' I'll kick your ass all the way to munchkinland, but I do hope you feel better. _

_Love, _

_Elphaba Thropp_

_P.S I love you _

Elphaba finished her letter just as class was starting. She tucked it into her book bag just as Galinda came in and sat beside her.

"Hey", Galinda whispered.

"What happened to you this morning?", Elphaba asked.

"This morning? I think you mean last night", Galinda giggled quietly, "I went to go see Boq after you fell asleep".

"Oh! Well, I wrote Fiyero. I'm going to send it to him later", Elphaba smiled.

"Okay", Galinda laughed, "I'll go with you".

The two finally quit their chatter and listened to Dr. Dillamond teach the history of the great draught. Elphaba couldn't help but wonder if what Avaric said was true. What if Fiyero was truly gone, and it was because of me? Galinda glanced beside her, Elphaba looked horrible. Something was wrong; she could tell, and she knew that it had something to do with Fiyero. Galinda knew that she had to get Elphaba out of the class, but how.

"Dr. Dillamond", Galinda spoke while raising her hand, "My dear friend Elphaba has not been feeling well. May I take her to see the nurse?"

"Well yes of course", Dr. Dillamond responded, "Miss Elphaba, do feel better".

"Thank you, Dr. Dillamond", Elphaba smiled. As the two left, and grabbed their book Elphaba whispered to Galinda, "What the hell?". Galinda said nothing in return but simply put her hand on Elphaba's back comforting her as they left. Elphaba went along with it until they were quite a ways from the classroom. Then she yanked Galinda to a halt.

"Galinda!", Elphaba yelled,"What the hell is wrong with you?".

"Nothing Elphie", Galinda said, "The question is, what's wrong with you?" Elphaba gave Galinda a confused look, not sure as to what she was getting at.

"Elphaba", Galinda said soothingly, "I saw the way you were acting today, not paying attention. I'm worried about you".

"It's just I'm worried about Fiyero is all", Elphaba lied, "We already left first period,might as well skip the rest".

"Don't worry", Galinda smiled, "come on, let's deliver that letter of yours". The two soon found a young lad who was heading over to Fiyero's Castle to look for work and he promised it would get there safely. Galinda thanked him and handed him a small purse with some coin in it.

The two then went and sat at a nearby hill and sat. The hill was beautiful. with blue, pink and yellow lilies all around. The tree had apples on it, bright, shiny and green. At the top of the hill you could see almost all of the Shiz campus. Galinda caught Elphaba's attention by tossing her an apple. Elphaba didn't notice and it hither right in the gut.

"AGH", Elphaba groaned, "damn Galinda, you could've warned me first at least", Elphaba laughed as she picked up her apple and sat beside Galinda, in the shade of the tree.

"Okay", Galinda began, "what's really wrong?".

"I already told you Galinda", Elphaba declared.

"Don't forget, Elphaba Thropp, I know where you sleep", Galinda said.

"Well, I know where you sleep", Elphaba smirked.

"you're hopeless", Galinda grumbled, at that the two fell into silence and began to review their notes. Galinda kept looking up to study Elphaba's face, but she didn't notice anything. Elphaba was deeply focused on studying for life sciences.

"Bugger off", Elphaba sneered, making Galinda jump. Galinda knew that if she left her alone long enough, Elphaba would open up to her. Galinda began to read over her notes for math. After an hour of studying, she dozed off out of boredom.

"It's Avaric", Elphaba whispered, hoping she didn't hear her.

"What did that little turd do?", Galinda frowned,"did he hurt you - Oh, I'll kill him!"

"Galinda it's okay", Elphaba said while trying to smile, but she couldn't quite manage it.

"Oh it's too late now", Galinda started, "now you have to tell me".

Elphaba sighed, "It's my fault, that Fiyero is away, Avaric even said it himself".

"Elphie", Galinda said softly, "what did he say?"

"He said that Fiyero leaving was my fault, and that he was running away from me", Elphaba paused before continuing, "he said, he doesn't want to be followed around by a...a lost frog". At the last word a pained look crossed Elphaba's face and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Elphie, don't listen to him! Don't kid yourself", Galinda said, "Fiyero loves you! Hell, he never treated me the way he treats you! I've watched you two together, he is so happy when he's with you. Don't cry", Galinda smiled as she wiped the tears from Elphaba's face. Galinda gave Elphaba a tight hug.

"Thanks Glin", Elphaba laughed,"you really are my best friend". The two hugged again, they began to laugh and talk about exams. They helped each other study. After a few hours of studying, they fell asleep sprawled out in the sun.

The sun was warm, the clouds came and covered the sun up, keeping them from getting overheated. The breeze blew fresh smells of the lilies into their noses. At the bottom of the hill, a young couple could be heard laughing and pointing out the clouds. Elphaba sat up and looked in the opposite from the university, you could see for miles. If you looked far enough you could see the emerald city, sparkling in the sun.

The sun hit the city in all directions. The bright florescent green shone brightly. It was very small as it was so far away, and the yellow brick road shone like diamonds in the sunlight. Elphaba looked across the land and marvelled at the city. How she wanted to see that place, to meet the wizard. It would just be her, Galinda, Fiyero and the wizard.

"Galinda?", Elphaba asked.

"whatdoyouwant", Galinda mumbled.

"Didn't quite catch that", Elphaba teased.

"WHAT", Galinda growled. She sat up because she knew her nap was over.

"What do you want to do?", Elphaba asked.

"What do you mean:", Galinda replied.

"After university, what do you want to do with your life", Elphaba said.

"Get some sort of job, I don't' know...Oh! I'll be your assistant", Galinda smiled, "I'll marry Boq, we will have a big house in the city, and we will have three kids. Oh! It will be wonderful. It's as if I can see it now. What about you, Elphie?"

"Me, Well I want to work with the wizard. I think that I could help with all the animal problems, and when people realize that I'm not a crazy witch, then maybe they'll be nice to me. I also want to be with Fiyero and we'll have kids,and they can know your kids. It will be...", Elphaba paused and realized that it was her fault that Fiyero was gone.

"Elphaba!", Galinda sighed, "I wish it hadn't come to this". Elphaba gave a questioning look.

"What?", Elphaba asked.

'It's time to get your mind off this, and clearly that letter isn't going to be arriving anytime soon", Galinda began, "Come on we're going to the library...to read".

Elphaba looked at Galinda like she didn't know her. She didn't question it though, finally Galinda could do some reading, oh there're so many good books out there to read.

"Don't make me regret this Elphie", Galinda mumbled.

"Oh, don't you worry Galinda, I'll show loads of fun books! We can read all day", Elphaba smirked then smiled and said, "It will help cure my sickness".

"Oh how wonderful", Galinda grumbled. The two ran off to the library. Well, Elphaba dragged her more than ran. They were almost there when they heard the whispering...

**There you have it! **

**It's a mean cliffhanger but its just so much fun leaving you all to suffer :D**

**I'm working on it right now, I promise it won't be this long... just lots of stuff happened and I'm better now **

**Hope you enjoyed it :) **


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

**Hey fellow readers,**

**Okay yup... that took a long time.. but exams were upon me and now it is sumemr. **

**I am planning on finishing this before summer is over... sorry about the wait.. its a short chapter but i wanted to put something up.. so here it is :) **

Galinda was the first to hear them whispering. She recognized who it was at once and panicked as she realized that Elphaba didn't know. She was worried that Elphaba would be upset especially with something like this. Galinda slapped herself mentally and tried to avoid the subject by grabbing Elphaba and dragging her into the library. But Elphaba had sharp ears and heard the two laughing and was soon struck with curiosity as to who the two lovebirds were. Elphaba pulled Galinda back out the library and she peeked her head around the corner. She gasped at what she saw and was struck with sudden confusion. How had she not have known?

She turned to look at Galinda who now looked far too guilty. Galinda stood with her eyes to the ground and she was nervously twiddling her thumbs. Elphaba sucked in a breath and tried to contain the anger that now rose within her. She simply grabbed Galinda by the arm and pushed her into the library. Galinda eager for a change in subject walked swiftly down the aisles and soon found herself being cornered by an angry Elphaba.

"Galinda" Elphaba started, "Why didn't you tell me?" Elphaba made sure to respect the library and kept her voice hushed but the anger could still be heard even in a whisper.

"She told me to keep it a secret," Galinda whispered.

"What the hell Galinda," Elphaba shot back, "that's my little sister."

"I'm sorry," Galinda responded, "You don't need to know EVERYTHING." Galinda made sure to emphasize the word everything.

"She is my sister Galinda!" Elphaba said taken aback, "I have a right to know! Especially this, I can't believe you wouldn't tell me something like this! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Some things are better not known Elphaba," Galinda said.

"Oh don't feed me that bullshit Galinda! That is my sister and you have no right keeping that from me!" Elphaba snarled as her voice began to rise.

"Elphaba can't you just keep calm for once!" Galinda said.

"Galinda shut up! That is my sister and she is the only thing I will ever care about! Nothing else matters. I'm here to keep her safe," Elphaba said coldly.

"What about me? Don't you care about me Elphie? Don't I matter," Galinda whispered. Galinda's face clearly showed the hurt. Her eyes began to tear up as Elphaba said nothing in response, "Fine then, if you don't care about me than neither do I."

"How very grown up of you," Elphaba said as she rolled her eyes. The tears began to fall down Galinda's face as she stormed out of the library. Anger swelled up inside of Elphaba. She followed suit and stormed out as Galinda did but was soon stopped by Nessa.

"Elphaba, what happened?" Nessa asked.

"Nessa, just don't. Just leave me alone," Elphaba said and she ran off down the hall. Elphaba couldn't face Galinda right now. She instead went to Fiyero's room and lay on his bed. She began to cry as she realised the horrible things she said. How could she be so stupid! She felt horrible, she decided that the damage that had been done would have to wait till morning and she would confront Galinda later the next day. Elphaba changed into one of Fiyero's t-shirts and soon fell asleep with a tear stained face.

Galinda in the other room was in a no better condition. She already missed the comfort of her friend. They had never really fought before. Galinda knew what Elphaba had said was not true. Or maybe it was what if Elphaba truly meant what she had said. Galinda sighed as she thought of how stupid she was for not telling Elphaba sooner. She should have known that something like this would have happened and she knew that Elphaba would surely flip once she found out that Galinda knew before her. Galinda changed into her pajamas and fell asleep hours later.

The next morning Elphaba woke up and realised that she would have to face Galinda now as she had no clean clothes in Fiyero's room. Elphaba got up and left hoping that maybe she would have already left. As Elphaba put her key into her dorm room she sucked in a big breath of air and she opened the door. She looked in the room no one was to be found. Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief. She knew she needed to face her. She shouldn't be putting it off but she couldn't help be glad that she didn't have to deal with it now although it left a nauseating feeling in her stomach.

Elphaba gathered her school clothes and hoped into the shower. She looked down at her skin and couldn't help but think of how she truly was a monster. Sometimes she couldn't even stand to look at her skin. It was atrocious and she was truly a monster. She slumped down to a sitting position in the shower and let the tears take over her once more. Elphaba cried for almost half an hour and she was finally cried out. She got out of the shower and put on her clothes for school. She looked at herself in the mirror her eyes were still red from all the crying but if she didn't leave now she would be late so out the door she went.

**Okay yea I know... fights SUCK! but i couldn't resist.. dont worry it gets resolved quickly **

**review or PM me :) **


	6. Chapter 6: Problems Resolved

**Hello fellow readers :) another chapter! Its amazing its a bloody miracle! ANYWAYS! Onward to the chapter which was so much fun to write I might add. Wow.. didn't I tell you I'd start updating more! I did tell you... anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

Elphaba walked into class and sat at the back of the room, a few minutes later Galinda sat down in the front row. Elphaba looked at her friend and sighed. She decided she would talk to Galinda after class and hoped everything would be okay. A few minutes later after Elphaba thought that her day couldn't possibly get any worse Nessa and Avaric walked in. Elphaba clenched her fists tight and held her breath. Galinda spun around and looked at Elphaba who wasn't looking her greatest. Galinda could clearly see the anger upon her face but Elphaba soon breathed out her anger and slowly started to calm down.

Elphaba looked over at Galinda who quickly turned away. Elphaba smiled as Dr. Dillamond came in and the lesson could finally begin. Nessa and Avaric were sitting in the two seats directly behind Elphaba and were giggling. Elphaba ignored them at first and let her mind be focused on the lesson. Elphaba was doing a good job ignoring them until they decided that it would be nice to start making out in the middle of class.

"Will you guys shut up," Elphaba shot at them but quietly enough as to not disturb the lesson. Nessa was startled by Elphaba and broke apart from Avaric and her eyes darted to the front of the class again. Elphaba glared at Avaric who know turned his head to face the front as well. Elphaba soon got into the lesson of the day and was startled to hear the bell go so suddenly but was glad that first period was over. Elphaba left the class and waited for Galinda to come out of the class.

"Galinda," Elphaba said as Galinda came out of the class but began to walk the other way. Galinda stopped in her tracks and she turned around to face Elphaba.

"Yes Elphaba," Galinda responded coldly.

"Please don't be mad at me, I didn't mean it and you know how I am with these things. I also fly off the handle. I do care about you, and you're not my best friend you're my sister. And if you hate me it's okay because I hate me to. I know that what I said can never be taken back and you deserve better than me as a friend," Elphaba said with great emotion.

Galinda closed the space between them and gave Elphaba a tight hug, "It's okay Elphie, I know you were upset and I'm sorry to I don't want to fight anymore so from now on were going to be honest with each other." The bell to the next class rung meaning that had two minutes to get to class or else they would be late.

"Galinda, I'll see you later all right. I have to get to class," Elphaba said and without waiting for a response from Galinda she zoomed down the hallway to her next class. Galinda followed suit and zoomed down the other way to her classroom. She got to her class just in time before the second bell rang. She breathed in a sighed relief and smiled because she know had her best friend back on her side.

After class Boq left to find Galinda but was soon stopped by a familiar voice. He turned around to see who it was and it was Nessa. Nessa smiled at Boq and she wheeled over to Boq's side.

"Boq, I need to speak with you," Nessa said in a hushed voice.

"Sure, what's up?" Boq asked with a confused look in his eye. Nessa looked around her to see if anyone had followed her or was near bye, when she was sure no one was around she told Boq what was on her mind.

"I heard something from Madame Morrible this morning, I would tell Elphaba but I have no idea where she is and she is upset with me. So I thought I'd tell you since I found you first," Nessa said.

"What's this about Nessa?" Boq questioned curiosity seeping into his voice. He was very concerned that something had happened and was preparing himself for the bad news that was to come.

"It's about Fiyero," Nessa whispered.

"Fiyero, But I thought he was sick. Has something happened to him?" Boq asked not quite sure if he wanted to actually know the answer to that question.

"Yes, something very bad indeed. I head Madame Morrible talking to a professor about how he had been delivered and was safely secured in his cell, that there would be no escaping. I didn't catch the last bit because The two walked away and if I moved my chair they might have heard me and taken me as well, I had to tell someone. Something must be done, but should we tell Elphaba?" Nessa asked as she let out a sigh. This year has gone crazy, first Elphaba finds out about Avaric and I, now this. That poor girl, 'oh my poor sister' Nessa thought.

"We must tell her I should think so. Let's wait till later tonight though. She is spending the night with Galinda I think they should have at least one good night before we tell them this," Boq concluded knowing that this would come to bit him back in the butt. He knew he shouldn't be keeping things from Elphaba or Galinda, but he needed to look more into this before he would tell Elphaba. Oz knows she would go on a crazy rant if she found this, he want to make sure it was true before he told her. The last thing Boq wanted was for it to be a big misunderstanding and Elphaba would get herself into more trouble, but Boq had a feeling that this wasn't a misunderstanding and that things were about to get very interesting.

"Boq, we should go now to see if we can anything else on this. Let's get some food first thought it's going to be a long night and who knows when we will eat again," Nessa said as Boq pushed her along down the hall and towards the cafeteria. Nessa was worried, she had never gotten close to Fiyero but Elphaba loved him and that was enough for Nessa to be worried. It may not seem like it but Nessa truly cared about her sister. She had always looked up to her and admired her for her strength.

She was glad to have some like Elphaba who always was there to help her, her father had never really been helpful with girl ways since he was a man after all. Nessa remembered back to when the two were just kids. In the summer the two would go out and play outside, Elphaba would push Nessa through Munchkinland and they would get into all sorts of mischief. She laughed inside as she remembered the one time when they broke into the candy store late one night. Nessa had just gotten over the flu and she wanted some candy, her father of course said no. But Elphaba said she would get it for her, Elphaba was always so sweet that way, so loving and caring.

So the two snuck down to the small candy store and Elphaba snuck through the window while Nessa waited outside. Elphaba of course used some of the money she had saved up, she knew better than to steal so she grabbed some red licorice, gummy bears and hard candies. Elphaba left the right amount of change on the counter and snuck back out the window. The quietly went home and stealthily went to their shared bedroom. Frex hadn't even noticed that they left. He was sound asleep and assumed that they were still in bed like good children. The two stayed up well beyond midnight giggling and eating candy. They felt so sick in the morning but had to hide it so they didn't get into trouble. They felt terrible all day but they both agreed that it was completely worth it.

Boq and Nessa found some dinner in the cafeteria. They were serving spaghetti and meatballs. The two found a table and began to eat their dinners. The cafeteria was empty except for the few people working in the kitchen but they weren't interested in the conversation of young adults. Nonetheless the two kept their voices quiet so that any eavesdroppers couldn't hear they're private conversation. The topic went from Fiyero to school. They soon ended up talking about their relationship statuses. They talked about all the fun they had with their girlfriend/boyfriend. They giggled and laughed as memories were shared.

"Wow it hasn't been long since we went out," Nessa stated putting a change in the subject.

"Yes, I am sorry for that truly, you are a lovely girl. It's just I love Galinda," Boq said sincerely.

"Oh Boq, don't be silly. It's not as if you did anything. Our relationship just simply wasn't meant to be, it's not your fault and now look we are both truly happy," Nessa smiled at Boq.

"Yes you're right, sorry about that," Boq apologized, "Now to get down to business."

"Yes, very good idea. If we are going to tell Elphaba before the night is over we should get a move on," Nessa agreed, "I think we should start in my room, Madame Morrible won't be home anytime soon. She told me she would be going out for the night and would not be coming home till early tomorrow afternoon. Something about going to the emerald city. But I suspect she was lying where she went it will have something to with Fiyero."

"Yes, that woman gives of a sense of evil. She freaks me out. She's very convincing which scares me. She knows how to use her words to make herself seem so innocent," Boq began.

"I agree. She goes on all the time about students and how dumb they are. It's truly horrible rooming with her, I don't ever suggest doing it," Nessa laughed.

Boq giggled slightly, "I don't plan on it, sounds like hell if you ask me," Boq said with a smile. The two made their way back to Nessa's dorm room. They entered the room which was completely spotless, not an item out of place. It was clean way to clean for someone to live in. It was well kept except for Nessa's side of the room. There were clothes scattered across the floor, her bed was unmade and where there should have been a chair at her desk it was a heap of clothes hiding the chair from view.

"Gosh Nessa, it's like a war zone in here. What happened? Did they thunder storm get tired after the first half, decided to give up huh?" Boq joked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. It was the Ozie man," Nessa laughed. Nessa wheeled herself over to Madame Morrible's side of the room and began rummaging around in her things. Boq stepped cautiously through the clothes but failed miserably and fell right on his butt. Nessa turned herself around and laughed aloud.

"It isn't that bad Boq. You're just making it seem worse than it is," Nessa said, "Now get to work," She scolded in a joking manner.

"Woman," Boq puffed. Nessa only glared at him in response and she began rummaging through her things again.

"So what is we should be looking for again?" Boq asked as he rummaged through the cupboards.

"Anything that seems suspicious," Nessa said as she began to look through files of paper work, "I've found nothing Boq, this is all just school related." Nessa let out a sigh of frustration.

"Suspicious you say? What about this," Boq said nervously. Boq walked over to Nessa and showed her the paper. Nessa turned the paper and gasped at what she saw.

"Oh my Oz Boq, this is bad," Nessa gasped.

**I love writing cliffies... they're so evil! and you don't know when I'll update next.. *evil laugh*... ENjoy your day my lovey friend! :) **

**REVIEW AND PM! :D Keeps me SO motivated you've no idea.. and as I said the grammar is MUCH better! **

**BYE! :D **


	7. Chapter 7: Deep in the Glikkus

**Hey my lovely readers, **

**wow what do ya know it's another chapter. This my friends was SOO much awesome to write and I am likeing this story and where it is going. I had an idea of as how I wanted to end it but the tides have turned and this story is going to be pretty awesome! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

"Boq, did you read it?" Nessa asked as she handed the paper back to Boq. Boq took the paper and began to read the letter aloud:

_Dear Madame Morrible, _

_The capture of FIyero Tiggular has been successful. We got him last night when he was heading back to his dorm room. No one was around at the time so thankfully no one saw us capture. The green girl he was with may cause some problems as the two were getting friendly with each other. You will need to keep an eye on the green witch. _

_We are on our way to Fiyero's final destination in The Glikkus Mountains. He will be kept deep in the Scalp Mountains near the Glikkus. He will be near impossible to find and when they do find his body he will be long dead and we will have what we want. If young FIyero does not give us what we want which I suspect he won't we will torture him using various techniques. His parents shall soon find out which could help if they know then the torture of him will allow us to what we want. The Tiggular family should do a better job of hiding their findings. All that gold they found in an unknown area will come of great use to us and the takeover of the Emerald City. _

_When the parents find out I suspect they won't tell anyone because that gold of theirs is to be kept hidden. We will use Fiyero as our weapon. He can be as a torture weapon until they give us the exact where abouts of the gold. If his family does not co-operate with us we will simply kill the Fiyero boy and it will be as if he never existed. We will keep you further updated as you are the master of this and we will keep everything hidden so that if we are caught you will still be able to initiate Plan KO&TO (Kill order & Take Over). Thanks for your patience on this capture. _

_From Head Torturer, _

_Nikkei Valhedieser _

"Holy shit," Boq let out in a quite whisper, "This is bad. Fiyero could die. We have to tell Elphaba and pronto."

"Yes I agree, let's go," Nessa said as Boq wheeled her out of the room and he ran her down the hall in search of Elphaba, "Boq, we have to keep calm else everyone will think we've gone mad. Keep calm and let's not get caught by Madame Morrible. Do you have the letter?" Nessa asked.

"No, I put it back so she wouldn't notice we were there," Boq said. Nessa let out a sigh of relief as she noted that they had some time to sort out a plan to save Fiyero. It would be nice to not have a crazed frantic Madame Morrible chasing them down. The two first went to Elphaba and Galinda's dorm room and to their odds they weren't there.

"Who the hell stays out at half past midnight," Boq fumed as he used the spare key Galinda gave him to enter the dorm room. They pushed open the door and were rewarded with complete darkness, there was a cold breeze coming from the open window. Boq flipped on the light so they could see. Sure enough the window was wide open with a strong breeze flowing in through the window. Boq quickly crossed the room and closed the window. He made sure to put the latch on tight so they wouldn't be interrupted by any late night visits from some unsuspected guest.

"Well it's late out and I'd rather not have to face the angry wrath of Madame Morrible if I should see her I suggest we wait here until the two return from wherever they went off to," Nessa spoke quietly, she seemed nervous and anxious to get on with saving Fiyero. Boq walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Nessa. We are going to find him. We will save him and if not we will die trying with saving him being more of a goal," Boq said, "I should think we will find him and kill the 'Nikkei' and have the deranged Madame Morrible put in prison. Hopefully they will have her execute or I shall see to that myself," Boq fumed.

"Boq, death is too easy, I think it would be best to put her behind bars and let her rot for all eternity or until she dies," Nessa responded imagining it her head. She was worried at the horrors that could have already been done to Fiyero already. It had been three weeks since his unexpected illness and two weeks was a long time to be tortured for. All though if he was in the Glikkus Mountains these captures would want to remain hidden so they would take the long way round and take side roads. They would remain hidden and probably travel at night. She did some simple math in her head, she remembered her father taking her to the Glikkus mountains once by Train it took one full day. By foot on the main road she guessed it would be about three to five days of getting to the mountains.

But these captures would have taken the side roads adding a few more days, making the journey approximately seven to eight days. Which means if they didn't start torturing him till they got there he would have already endured thirteen days of torture give or take a few days. This made Nessa scared at to what they could find in the mountains. She already knew she would be forced to stay behind, but Nessa would keep a close eye on Madame Morrible. As Nessa thought of all the planning needed to save him the dorm room burst open and in came Elphaba and Galinda.

"What are you all doing in here," Galinda questioned and she blinked as the bright light blasted her in the face. Galinda looked and sucked in her breath as she saw Nessa was there as well. This was not going to end well she thought. Elphaba is going to rip her head off and sew it back on backwards. Elphaba who was now beside Galinda clenched her fists and let out a calm breath, she stepped forward and kept her cool.

"What's going on? Clearly there must be a reason as to why you two are in my room at two in the morning," Elphaba asked letting the anger fly away as curiosity seeped into her veins. She was wondering at what the news might be, had someone been hurt, were they coming to tell her she had failed or was it just a simple hello. Elphaba knew it was not the last option for no one in their right mind would want to say hello at two in the morning and certainly not to Elphaba. If anyone wanted to talk to her this early it had better be god damned good.

"Oh yes Elphaba, you're going to want to sit down for this one. It's going to leave you breathless. But you have to promise that once I tell you, you mustn't run off and do something stupid. We will find a logical plan for this and do all we can without risking our lives and running off on a death mission," Boq calmly stated. He guided a very confused Elphaba to a seat and Galinda sat on the bed. Nessa came beside Elphaba and she took Elphaba's hand in her own.

"Ok I won't do anything! Just tell me what the hell is going on," Elphaba said rather anxiously. Galinda prepared for the worst. She didn't know what was going on, usually when someone did this it was a least came with a planned warning. This made Galinda very nervous. Boq never came into Galinda's place uninvited she gave him the key in case he should ever need it for some occasion. Apparently that occasion had risen and Galinda was quite nervous as to what this occasion was.

After explaining what they had come across to Elphaba and Galinda. Galinda sat on the bed and was pale whit. She looked as though she had seen a ghost, her hands were clenched tight and she was clearly very scared. Elphaba on the other hand looked as though she was about to kill someone. Nessa quickly noticed this and help Elphaba's hand tighter and gave it a squeeze in hope to bring her back to Oz.

"Elphaba" Boq questioned, "I said no doing something stupid and I meant it. Now just try to be calm and let's think about a sensible way to resolve this misunderstanding."

"This is beyond misunderstanding. We have to get to him and fast. We must leave at once. We have eight days to get there. We can think of a sensible plan on the way there. I will not sit here and wait for him to die. You can all either come with me or stay here and hope I don't die, although one of you must stay here. That person will be Nessa since she shares a room with Madame Morrible. We don't need to make Madame Morrible suspicious of anything," Elphaba began and she got up off the bed. She began to gather things they would need, "Galinda and I will go and gather some food from the kitchen for our journey, Nessa you get clothing ready and Boq get other necessities we may need i.e. knives, swords that kind of thing." They all began to get to work and Bog, Galinda and Elphaba left the room.

"Yes leave two days before exams. What a wonderful idea, it won't get us noticed at all," Boq fumed with sarcasm.

**As I finished writing this.. My only thought.. Poor Fiyero.. he is going through some hell. The next chapter will be with Fiyero.. so no he's not dead. SO we will get to see what has happened with Fiyero which will be quite exciting! Until next time. **

**~V & E :D**


	8. Chapter 8: whips & chains

**Hello readers, So this chapter has some torture in it, so if you don't like that sort of thing I suggest you avoid everything with Fiyero. If you want to avoid it, ther is line a bit into the story - I think- but past that line you are save of the little torture. **

**I do have say.. I'm sorry for what happened to Fiyero.. goodness what's wrong with me.. I've decided that after I'm done this story I'm going to re ward all you poor souls who's hearts are being ripped out by mystory I will a PURE fluff story for Wicked and all our favourite chracters.. so for this story if you want to throw some ideas out there and let me know what kind of thing you want. Pm me or review some ideas and I will work on getting the new story going. but I'm not posting it till this story is done.. I would say maybe 8 more chapters or so.. It depends how it takes off.. **

**And it will be my first SHOUT OUT! I have a lovely reader who's comments I'm quite liking.. Ultimate Queen of Cliffies You've kept me SO motivated over the bast bit. Thanks so much Maddy! :) **

Chapter 8!

Fiyero was jolted awake by bangs and shouts. His hands were still tied in front of him and dried blood was running down his torn shirt. He had bruises all over his body and his lip was cracked and bleeding. His body hurt all over from the previous torture session he went through. They hit him several times with a whip on his back. He could still feel the blood running down his aching back. He wasn't scarred anymore he was anger and determined. He was not about to tell them where the gold was not after what they had done to him.

He would do anything to let these poor bastards suffer. He would die before he'd tell them where the gold was. He leaned his aching back against the cold stoned walls and let out a sigh as the cold tiles slightly eased the pain on his back. The cell he was in was dark. There was a candle above his head but he could barely see in the dark. In the day time he could see more clearly and he saw around him in the other cells there were two other prisoners. The other three cells were empty for now. The captures didn't want Fiyero to die he was sure of that because they fed him and kept his wounds clean enough so he wouldn't die.

The slashes on his back would become infected if they weren't taken care off soon. Good Fiyero thought, maybe heaven is better than down here but Elphaba isn't there. Oz he thought, I miss her so much. What he would do to have her in his arms right this minute, her black hair entwined through his fingers. He closed his eyes and pictured her in his mind. Her smiling face looking up at his, the night they went dancing. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of his cell door opening. His eyes flew open and the main torturer Nikkei was standing there looking him directly in the eyes.

"Get up prince," Nikkei grumbled as he dragged Fiyero to his feet by his hair. Fiyero made no noise and simply followed Nikkei like a lost puppy. Nikkei was tall and buff. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were black, they showed no signs of love or emotion for that matter. He had scars on his arms and he wore a t- shirt and long black pants. He had a dagger attached to his side along with a gun and other knives of various shapes and sizes. He always had weapons on him in case anyone was in need of a little pain.

Nikkei led Fiyero down to a familiar room. Fiyero was glad as he saw that the room was the safe room, it was the medical room. They made sure to keep him alive for as long as they needed him until he was of no use. Fiyero wasn't so sure when that day would come but he suspected it wouldn't be for a while. Nikkei left as the guy who knew medics came into the room. Fiyero knew the schedule and removed his shirt and lay down on the bed that was provided. Fiyero was glad when the medic sedated him and put him to sleep. At least that was a pain he could avoid.

Fiyero woke Oz knows when hours later in his cell and on his front. He had new clothes on that were much cleaner than his Shiz outfit. He carefully felt his back and was surprised to find no dried spot and there were a few hundred stitches in his back. His back was still extremely sore and Fiyero lay on his back to keep them from burning. The last thing he wanted was to get blood poisoning. That would be a horrible way to die he thought as he shivered at the thought.

The next few days there was minimal torture, instead of direct physical pain they took to shoving his face into ice cold water. The water stung his face, and left his face sore freezing cold. Once they had done this numerous times Nikkei became suddenly frustrated and he held a knife to Fiyero's neck and was ready to kill him. Fiyero looked into his eyes with no fear what so ever, if he was going to die it wouldn't be begging for mercy. Nikkei came to his senses and sheathed his knife and dragged Fiyero back to his cell. He pushed Fiyero into his cell and a weak Fiyero stumbled and he fell to the floor. A while later a new face brought Fiyero some food. He brought dried bread with meat and cheese on it.

Fiyero waited till the mysterious person left and he jumped up and grabbed his meal. He enjoyed it, it was the first cheese he'd had in ages. There was also a water bottle for Fiyero to drink from at his own leisure. This was strange he thought. They had never been this nice before with the food. Fiyero thought nothing more of it and he figured that they were just keeping him on the edge of life.

Fiyero had been trying it stay fit and healthy at first it had been easy. He would do push ups and sit-ups and other stretches and muscle builders. But it had become much harder, he was losing body fat and quickly. He was getting thinner each day and he was losing his strength. He could hardly find the strength to get up when the torturers came, they began to hit him to get up and when this began to fail they had taken to dragging him to different torture rooms.

Fiyero closed his eyes for just a moment. He could still picture the bright rooms of Shiz University. He could smell the bright lush grass. He could almost remember what it felt like to weave his fingers through the grass smell the growing flowers. It would be almost spring time. He smiled as he thought how Galinda's birthday would probably be in a few weeks. How she would have such a big party, she would invite all her friends and they'd party all night long. Elphaba would be there with Galinda and Boq. They would be laughing having a good time. This thought brought Fiyero ease as he remembered all the fun he'd had with his friends.

How he wished he could be with Elphaba. They would go star gazing and point out constellations. They would stay up late and talk about school, family and friends. They would laugh and eat all the food he could imagine. How he wished ever so badly he could kiss those soft beautiful lips. He missed her so much. He would do anything to be with her right this second. If he ever got out of this mess the first thing he would do is take Elphaba on a summer vacation. He would take her to meet his parents. They could go canoeing in the lake and they could have bond fires. He would spend the whole summer with Elphaba they would have the best time ever. At this thought Fiyero realized how tired he was and he soon fell asleep with dreams of Elphaba.

* * *

"Galinda keep quiet," Elphaba whispered and she spun around to see what the commotion was. It had been a rough three days. They could see the Glikkus Mountains in the distance and we about four days walk from their destination.

"I'm sorry. I was just talking about that plan that we never discussed. I should think we should get a move on it before were there and stuck with nothing," Galinda said.

"I wasn't talking about that. I'm wondering why you have to make such a racket just keep quiet," Elphaba whispered again.

"Elphaba, you need to just try to relax and calm down. I know it's hard right now for you and we are all worried about Fiyero. But sneaking around isn't ideal, it raises suspicion and I'm sick and tired of walking through the wet forest," Galinda said with agitation in her voice, but she tried very hard to keep her cool. The last thing everyone needed was for Galinda and Elphaba to start arguing again. They were all stressed and worried, they had to look out for each other not mad at each other.

"Galinda," Elphaba stated, "You're right, we should rest and it's getting dark. We will make camp here." Galinda and Boq both looked at Elphaba like shed slapped them square in the face, "What the hell are you looking at me like that for," Elphaba said and she turned around to un pack.

"Whoa," Boq said, "Never thought I'd see the day where Elphaba admitted someone else was right. That was a first." Boq laughed.

"Shut up," Elphaba shot at them but in a loving way. She was glad her friends had come with her but scared at what she might find. What if they got there too late? She was so worried for Fiyero but no matter what happened she would find Madame Morrible and make her get what she deserved. She sighed as she thought. Fiyero is just going to have to hold on until we can get to him. I hope he knows I will save him.

How she missed him. She sat for a moment and pictured his stunningly handsome face. She sometimes still couldn't believe that a guy like him could love someone like me. She mentally slapped herself as she got rid of that thought and thought about how they would go about saving him, "Guys, let's do some planning for that breakout. Things could go wrong so we may need a few backup plans," Elphaba said as she nodded for them to come sit with her.

"Okay," Boq said as he sat down, "What should plan on doing?" Galinda came and sat beside the two.

"We should figure out a way to get in first," Elphaba suggested.

"Oh yes, I like that idea," Galinda said, "And we will need to be quiet. We need to get a good look at the perimeter before we enter. They will have the home field advantage but we get the element of surprise."

"Right, very good idea. I say we should climb as high as we can and see what we see from the top of the mountain," Boq suggested.

"I like it, the problem is. We need weapons I brought some that I found at Shiz, do you guys know how to use guns and shoot a bow?" Elphaba asked.

"No that is something I never learned," Galinda said, "But I'm guessing we are going to learn?" Elphaba nodded at her telling her that her statement was correct. Galinda sighed and thought at her shooting a bow. Somebody is going to get really hurt Galinda thought I just hope it isn't me. In all truth she didn't want to learn how to do that, she could use some spells but they would need to use all the resources they could find. Galinda thought, No I need to learn how to do this. We are going to save Fiyero and I'm going to do my part.

"Well, you two have four days to learn to shoot a bow and a gun. I will teach you and as for magic Galinda we will need to touch up on that as well," Elphaba smiled, "But I think the night is through and we are all tired so let's get some sleep and we will talk some more in the morning." And so the three went to bed. Galinda and Boq fell asleep right away, they weren't used to walking such distances and who could blame them it had been a rough few days.

Elphaba lie asleep on her make shift bed. She lay under her covers thinking of Fiyero. She lay there wondering if he was sleeping right now, or if he was hurt, if he was bleeding to death or had some horrible disease that he picked up. Elphaba was worried but who wouldn't be. She also knew that Fiyero was a young man and he was quite capable of taking care of himself. He had good survival instincts, he wasn't just some 'winkie prince' that everyone thought he was. Sure he did terrible in school but he had great survival skills.

It was Fiyero who had taught her how to do archery. She would use the bow and magic, Galinda would also use magic but it could be scary. Galinda had great powers, but she doesn't know how to control it and sometimes it gets a little intense. Boq was smart, he was small as well. He could sneak in and sneak attack them. But only if he was stealthy, Elphaba would test that out in the next few days. Elphaba had to admit she was very nervous, she was worried that Madame Morrible may find out and Nessa would become in danger. Although Nessa being her chair was very good at spinning lies and making herself seem innocent.

Elphaba looked up at the stars and looked at all the constellations Fiyero had pointed out. It hurt her to think that she may never see Fiyero again, but she hoped that wasn't the case. Her gut told her he was still alive and if it was a gut feeling she'd be listening to it would be better than her mind. Her mind was thinking of the worst possible situation, but they had all been thinking that. They knew that Fiyero may not make it. They just didn't say anything about it. It was unspoken problem that no one would mention, and Elphaba hoped it wouldn't have to be mentioned. Elphaba's eyelids soon became heavy and she let sleep take over. She fell asleep thinking of Fiyero and all the fun they'd had in the past, she had dreams of what they would do in the future.

**Hello again**

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It was.. difficult to write. It would seem poor Fiyero has hit rock bottom BUT! once you hit the bottom the only way is up :)**

**~V & E 3 **


	9. Chapter 9: The element of surprise

**Hey my fellow readers, **

**It has been far to long! I am sorry about that, I got writers block and became very busy with my summer job at horse camp.. **

**I now present you with the next chapter... NExt story I write I'm finishing the story before I post updates... I got excited about updating... haha Yea that will not be happening next time.. ANyways onward to the chapter.. Enjoy enjoy lovely readers! Love you all so much :D **

When Elphaba woke the next morning she shot straight up. Something or someone was making noise in the forest. Someone was making a very loud ruckus. Elphaba Quietly walked over to Boq and Galinda. Galinda was sound asleep. She was nestled in the crook of Boq's shoulder. Her head was resting on his chest. Her steady breaths were a sign of how calm she was. She was only like this because she was with Boq. This made her miss Fiyero even more. She missed his bright smile and his silky brown hair. She looked up at the star that was just rising, she thought, "I wonder if he misses me as much as I miss him." Elphaba sighed and took something out of her pocket. It was a gold chain with a heart on it. Fiyero had given it to her. She always wore it but she took it off for her sleep, she opened it and placed it back on her neck. Elphaba walked over to Galinda and shook her shoulder lightly to wake her from her deep slumber.

"Hey! What's…?" Galinda shouted but Elphaba slapped a hand over her mouth to make her silent. Elphaba put a finger to her lips meaning for Galinda to be quite. Galinda caught on and gave Elphaba a questioning look, "What's up?" she whispered.

"I hear someone in the forest, wake up Boq. Be silent and quietly pack our things I'm going to go and check it out. Tell him to meet me in the forest with the bow, you go pack everything up and we'll meet you on the road. Call me if you need anything. But make an animal sound," Elphaba said and she jumped up, grabbed her hat and ran off into the forest. She was very good at being stealthy, she had spent her childhood sneaking around and hiding from her father when he had tried to hurt her. Her father would get drunk some nights and start yelling at Elphaba. Her father hated every inch of Elphaba and she knew that at a very young age. She knew how to avoid detection, and she doubted that whoever was loudly stomping around in forest surely wouldn't hear Elphaba's soft footsteps.

Boq soon caught up to Elphaba and the made a plan. The plan was for Boq to run to this mystery person from the side and try to catch him. Elphaba would come behind and together they would catch and potentially kill whoever it was. The spilt and Boq silently ran up ahead. Elphaba crept closer to her target that was now much quieter. She could hear whoever it was shouting in disgust at something on his/her shoe. From the sound of their voice it sounded male and it sounded very familiar and it sent shivers up Elphaba's spine. She heard the person shout as Boq made his move and Elphaba heard an arrow hit the tree behind the target. Elphaba ran to see what had happened.

"What in Oz name happened?" Elphaba said. Elphaba froze as she saw who their target was. It was none other than Avaric. Elphaba clenched her fists, "What do you want," she said coldly. She hated Avaric, he had been so mean to her and she was in no position to help him. She couldn't care less if he stayed where he was and died. Elphaba almost wished that Boq had hit him and he could have now been lying dead at their feet.

"I want to help. Nessa told me all about it. Please Fiyero and I are pals and you know this, I don't want him to die. Please don't hurt me! I don't want to die!" Avaric begged and fell to his knees. He was afraid of Elphaba, and he should be any one should be afraid of a witch who was capable of extraordinary power, especially since he was the enemy and he'd better watch his back, "Please have, mercy!"

"Not tonight Avaric," Elphaba said and walked over to Boq.

"Elphaba we can't leave him here, believe me I hate him to and if all goes wrong once we get there we can always use Avaric as bait," Boq said calmly. Elphaba thought about this for a moment. She knew she wouldn't kill him but she sure as Oz could act like she would. Elphaba hated his cruel jokes, his mean judgement and his horrible attitude.

Elphaba sighed, "Alright. He can be our little lab rat. We can use him on all our experiments," Elphaba laughed and walked away to find Galinda. Galinda was running around like a crazy mad dog to gather up everything but her mission to be quiet failed miserably. She was making a louder ruckus than Avaric was, but it didn't matter anymore because she was almost finished and they were on their way.

"So, who was it?" Galinda asked, "I heard you yelling and my gut says I may know who it is."

"It was Avaric," Elphaba fumed, "That little cunt had the balls to show his face around me. I am going to kill Nessa when we get back."

"That's even if we get back," Galinda said quietly. Elphaba looked like she'd been shot by a fairy, "What it's true, we've all been thinking it and I'm just saying it." Elphaba sighed and knew that Galinda could be right. Boq and Avaric caught up with Galinda and Elphaba who were now once again marching towards the mountains.

"Avaric, I have some rules for you," Elphaba said back to Avaric, "You listen to me, be quiet when I tell you to and don't get yourself killed I don't want to be responsible for your death." Avaric said nothing in response just simply nodded.

"I can hunt and kill things I'm well trained in using bow and arrows," Avaric exclaimed, "I can find plants that we can eat as well, I can also tell where people have been and My father and I used to travel these mountains together as kids so I know these mountains really well. Well we travelled before my father died."

"What happened," Galinda asked with curiosity.

"He was attacked by people, we never found out who it was. My mom became very protective after that and rarely let me leave the house. They gale force found his body two years later up in these exact mountains. They said he was tortured and killed. I guess what ever happened to him will potentially happen to Fiyero if we don't save him. At least we can search for Fiyero, no one knew my dad was kidnapped until he didn't come back from his expedition, he was leaving for three months on a trip through the mountains and we only sent word to the gale force a week after he was supposed to return. Who knows how long he was out there for. He could have been dead months before they found him. The worst part is I had the chance to go with him but I didn't want to go because I wanted to spend the summer helping my mom with the new born baby Ricky. I feel terrible, my mom says it's not my fault but I will always blame myself," Avaric whispered, "So let's get on with this rescue mission I want to save him as much as you do to Elphaba. I am sorry for what I said by the way about you. I shouldn't have said that, I am never going to be the respectful man my father was. It's my fault and I have to be better than this. I'm sorry Elphaba and I know you will never forgive me but I'm sorry. And I'm prepared to die for my best friend."

Elphaba suddenly stopped and marched back to Avaric. She looked angry, but Galinda could see that she felt sorry for him, but she still knew she hated his guts. No one could take back something like that. Elphaba will surely never forget all the swirlies, pushes and comments thrown at her by Avaric.

"You're not going to die, so stop saying you are. I am sorry for your father but don't you think for one moment that your story will make me hate you any less. I have no respect for people like you and if you say your father was good as you say then I have no doubt that he would be very disappointed in you. Just because I am green doesn't make me any less of a human being than you. And just because I hate does not mean I am going to let you die. Even I "the evil wicked witch" has a heart," Elphaba snapped. She saw the look of amazement on Avaric's face, "Oh you don't think I heard you little nicknames huh? I am not as stupid as you think I am." And with that Elphaba whipped around and marched up the mountain. They had a long way to go and Elphaba was moving at a very fast pace.

"Good going Avaric," Galinda huffed as she raced up the mountain trying to catch up the hill, "Now were going to be jogging up this damn hill all day. I haven't seen her this pissed off since your stupid little frog comments. You damn jerk. Can't you just be nice?" Galinda then jogged quicker to catch up to Elphaba, "Hey you okay?" Galinda asked.

"I'm fine Galinda. Just a little worked up is all. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. You know me I'm always fine," Elphaba said with a tear beginning to run down her face.

"Hey boys, were done for today it's almost dark set up camp down there where it's flat," Galinda called to the boys.

"Alright gotcha," Boq called back, "Come on Avaric let's get this camp set up, let's get a small coal burning, were in the mountains now so no big flames we have to keep hidden," Avaric nodded and began to unpack the bags."

"Clearly Elphaba you are not fine," Galinda said in a strict voice that showed she meant business. At that comment Elphaba broke down and the tears began to stream down her face like a melting ice cream cone in the middle of summer.

"Galinda I miss him so much. I can't let him die, it will be my fault," Elphaba sobbed. Galinda sat beside her and hugged her friend in a tight hug.

"Elphie he isn't going to die. We haven't even got there yet. Don't worry he's a strong boy he will fight for his life till his last breath," Galinda soothed, "I know it's hard with all the horrible thoughts running through your head but if truth be told its not helping at all if anything thinking like this will only make worse. Don't let yourself be hurt by such thoughts, just sit, breathe, close your eyes and erase them from your mind." Elphaba cried onto Galinda as her best friend embraced. Elphaba wiped the tears from her eyes and breathed a deep breath and closed her eyes. Boq came up to see them a few hours later with some food. Elphaba had fallen asleep on a nearby rock.

"Is she sleeping?" Boq asked. Galinda nodded in response, "How is she? Do you think he's still alive?" he asked.

"She's doing better, she misses him so much Boq. I know he's still alive, I feel it in my heart. I feel like he's still alive and I think Elphaba knows that to I think she's just afraid of the condition he will be in. This is really hard on her and Avaric being here isn't making it any easier. God that story he told was horrible but really he had to tell it now in front of Elphaba who he knew loves Elphaba. I swear he has no filter whatsoever. Oh Boq it's going to be a long few days," Galinda sighed and Boq sat beside her and they cuddled for a while and stayed up to keep watch.

"I'm going back down with Avaric to keep him company. I brought you some things because I think it's best if they stay away from each other tonight. Things could turn ugly if they get to close," Boq said and handed Galinda two sleeping bags, "sleep well babe," and he kissed her on the lips and walked off to get some sleep.

**WOW! This story just gets better and better huh? ;) Well I hope you enjoyed it lovely readers! **

**So I am going on vacation next week and I will be working on my story, so i will see if I can update but that all depends if I ahve Wifi... If I don't then there will be a crapload of uploads when I get back... Review and message me! **

**Thanks for all the lovely comments :) **


	10. Chapter 10: The hidden door

**Hey readers.. **

**On vacation now.. and we have Wi-Fi and I'm working on the story like crazy so it should be finished soon. We are nearing the end of our journey... okay I also know this fan fiction really isn't the greatest but I'm working on another one and it has a much better plot line... this was my first story and I really don't like it that much but none the less I will finish her up and then be on my way to a new story! Hope you enjoy this chapter.. some cute Elphie Glinda moments.. yay! **

Chapter 10: The hidden door

Elphaba was the first to wake that morning, as usual. She sat up and she still feel the dry tear stains that ran down her checks the night before. She folded up the blanket that Boq had lain on her last night. She got up to still find Galinda sleeping next to her. She sighed and thought of how much longer it would take till they would find a way into this torture facility. She knew they couldn't just burst in take Fiyero and leave like nothing had happened. Elphaba would be using some strong spells that she'd read from Morrible's room.

Elphaba remembered a paralyzing spell which was amaktai, a summoning spell she only knew how to summon fire, the spell for summoning fire is lamento, and the last spell she remembered was a spell that causes internal bleeding which was vradraca. Elphaba knew a healing spell which was lavara. Theses spells were minor spells and she knew there were many more spells she could have known but no one plans for their boyfriend to be taken. No one is ever prepared for events like this.

If truth be told Elphaba was scared, she was scared that someone would get hurt. She already knew Fiyero would be hurt to a degree and she was prepared for the worst. She was worried that Avaric would do something stupid, like follow us. Elphaba sighed in exasperation as she thought of how close she was to killing him. "When this is over, I am taking a long needed vacation to some deserted place. I'm taking Boq, Galinda and Fiyero with me. And we will just enjoy ourselves," she said aloud to no one in particular. Yes she thought, that sounds like a splendid idea. The year is almost over. Elphaba planned thought that if they found Fiyero in the next two to three days and headed home they would make it back to the University for Exams.

Elphaba grabbed the pack with few food supplies left. She grabbed apples and some oatmeal and started saw the coals were still warm. She made oatmeal with warmed apples in it for everyone. She began to eat her food while the other food stayed warm on the fire. Galinda was the next to wake and she came and sat beside Elphaba and grabbed a bowl.

"Morning Elphie," Galinda said and sat down, "How are you this morning?" Elphaba knew that this simple question was easily thought of as how was your sleep but to Elphaba she knew it meant how are feeling after your breakdown last night are you still feeling like shit or are you better now? That's what Galinda meant and Elphaba smiled slightly at the thought of Galinda caring for her. She thought it was touching and nice of her to worry because no one ever did worry about her.

"I'm doing better," Elphaba smiled, "Not much better but still better. I think we are getting close. I can feel it in my bones. It's much colder here and not much life grows here everything has been burned down. Be prepared Galinda things could get intense and fast." The boys woke up fifteen minutes later and grabbed breakfast and sat down beside Galinda. Elphaba had gone to pack up everything and she then sat up on top of a small mountain tip. It wasn't near as high as any of the other mountains it was a small little side mountain that Elphaba went up and sat down on top. She sat on the ground with her hat on top her head. She stood out very well in the pure white sky, she was wearing a long black dress.

Elphaba sat on the mountain waiting thinking of her school year. She thought of all the horrible things Avaric had said to her. It didn't make sense as to why he was here. The things he said were of pure hatred and she didn't trust him. She definitely didn't believe that load of crap about his father. He showed no signs of emotion when he told it he almost said it with a sly smile as the irony made everyone worry more about Fiyero.

Elphaba sensed a nasty plot being planned. She was worried, she had a feeling that Avaric being here was going to make this worse. Elphaba knew that Avaric was fond of Madame Morrible, he is as fond of her as Elphaba is of Dr. Dillamond. Elphaba sat on top her mountain and pondered this thought. She thought of how Avaric could somehow tie into all of this. The more Elphaba thought about it the more is she thought Avaric didn't truly care for Nessa and that he was using her to get to me. Great Oz she thought, "I'm going have to deal with her broken heart. Shit's going to hit the fan and I'm going to have to clean up every single piece bit by bit."

Twenty minutes later Galinda had packed all the supplies up and still Elphaba sat up top on the mountain. Galinda had left her to ponder whatever silly concoction she had been thinking and now she would go and talk to Elphaba. Elphaba would be fine on her own, but Galinda hated how Elphaba always was putting herself down. It is truly terrible and I'm going to make her stop that, she may be green but sweet Oz is she ever beautiful. The way she holds herself high sometimes, she sometimes cowards and hides but other times like when she's with Galinda or Fiyero she smiles and stands tall. She has a beautiful face as well and her eyes are absolutely stunning. They sparkle when she's happy and they show much emotion. She's very good at hiding her emotion in her eyes though but sometimes she's an open book.

Galinda went up to the top of the mountain and sat down beside Elphaba. Galinda took in the beautiful sight. The mountain tops and sky were both white and stunning. The air was peaceful not a breeze in the air. The two were low enough in the mountains that there was no snow only rock and dirt. Galinda looked at Elphaba who showed didn't even acknowledge Galinda's presence, Elphaba of course knew she was there she just paid no attention to Galinda. Galinda sighed and knew that this could end in more tears. Galinda didn't think she could handle anymore tears from Elphaba or some of her own tears may start to fall. Down below with the boys Avaric saw the two on the mountain and went to go ask if they were ready to go but Boq quickly stopped him.

"I think we should leave them alone for a bit. We can just wait down here for a while. It's still very early in the morning its only half past five we will go ask them to leave later. We can leave around seven or half past six," Boq said and pulled Avaric down next to him.

"Do you think they are all right?" Avaric asked.

"Why are you here Avaric? I'm not stupid, you hate Elphaba, so why are you suddenly being so nice to her?" Boq questioned.

"What do you mean?" Avaric questioned innocently.

"You know very well what I mean. Don't play dumb with me, if you're here to make Elphaba hurt anymore I don't think there is a possibility that you can hurt her more. You are so mean to her so don't think that coming here is going to make her like you because if you think that you are sorely mistaken," Boq snapped, "And if you think that this is going to score some brownie points with Nessa you're wrong pal. She's going to see who you truly are if you keep treating Elphaba like that. And what in Oz is wrong with you bringing up your dad like that. Come on her boyfriend is there and you think that your stupid story is going to make it better. Oz you're so dumb sometimes." Boq smacked him a good club to the head.

"I know I've done wrong. I am trying to change. Please I really  
am believe me. Everyone deserves a second chance right?" Avaric pleaded.

"Damn it Avaric, you'd better do this right because if your second chance doesn't work there's a cliff back down to where you were before," Boq said and he got up and walked off to put away his sleeping bag.

Galinda finally broke the silence between her and Elphaba, "So are you really okay? I know you Elphaba, don't think you can hide with one of your silly excuses. I want you to know that I am here for you, I will do anything for you. I don't want to see you upset, I know this is hard for you right now and I really want to help," Galinda said exasperated, "Sweet Oz I'd never thought I'd be saying this but Elphie you're my best friend, I've never had a friend that I cared about this much before. All those other friends never truly acted as my friend they just wanted to be my friend but you Elphaba, no you don't care if I'm popular. I can't begin to explain how much you mean to me, I want you to be okay because seeing you like this kills me inside." At those last words Galinda began to choke up and a few tears fell down her precious checks.

Elphaba was watching Galinda with wide eyes. Her eyes showed compassion for her best friend. Elphaba couldn't believe what she was hearing, no one had ever told her that before. Elphaba had never had a best friend before and she thought it would be coming from the girl that she hated not so long ago. Elphaba bow saw the tears running down her face.

"Oh don't cry Galinda," Elphaba said and she embraced her friend, "Do you remember when we first came to Shiz and we were both so appalled that we had to be roommates. I'm so glad we became roommates I'm glad I have you as my friend."

"Oh stop!" Galinda shrieked and whipped her eyes, "you're making me cry even more but I'm glad to Elphie." Galinda let out a laugh, neither one of them had laughed for quite some time and Elphaba couldn't help herself but laugh as well. Elphaba laughed until tears fell down her checks. She hugged her friend once again. The two sat and had a chat for a while and had a few laughs as they talked over the night they had become friends. They talked about some of their childhood well more Galinda talked and Elphaba listened. They talked about what they would do in their future lives, Galinda wanted to become a good witch. Elphaba how ever so badly wanted to work with the wizard.

A good hour later Boq came and sat next to them, "Sorry to interrupt you ladies but I think it is time we be on the move if that's alright with the two of you. I am thinking there may be some entrance close. Last night I saw fire coming from not far off. I heard shouts and people laughing and yelling. I think we are close. I don't want to linger here too long in case someone should come by on guard and we be here like sitting ducks," Boq said with a smile but with urgency.

"Yes, you're right Boq we need to get moving," Elphaba snapped back to reality and jumped up from where she sat and sped back down to the makeshift campsite. Boq gave his hand to Galinda to help her up. Galinda took Boq's hand and they walked back down to the campsite to help clean everything up.

The four gathered everything and made their way through the mountains. Elphaba walked in the front of the group with Galinda behind then Avaric and in last was Boq. Elphaba almost missed it, she wouldn't have noticed if Galinda hadn't slipped and used the rock to save herself.

"Galinda, are you okay?" Elphaba asked as she held her hand out for Galinda to get up. Galinda took Elphaba's hand and got up. She looked nothing like the perfect pretty girl she was at Shiz. She looked tired and was dirty. She was wearing her white Shiz uniform. Elphaba noticed her hair was up in a bun and was tangled. My my Elphaba thought, she looks like she's been on one hell of an adventure and she has been of course. That's when Elphaba saw it, "Oh my Oz!" Elphaba gasped. Galinda had brushed away some of the rock and ash covering the wooden door that was hidden in the mountain.

"We should go in," Avaric said as he went for the doorknob.

"No, wait!" Elphaba said as she grabbed Avaric's arm and pulled it away from the doorknob, "We can just burst in there all silly nilly. We need to make a plan before we go in there and we should wait till night fall."

"Do you hear that?" Boq asked, "It sounds like people." Elphaba heard it too, she climbed up the rock and on top of the small mountain top. She quickly ducked down and lay down on the ground. She could see people. They were here, where ever here was. Elphaba saw sharp objects everywhere, she studied the place. There were only a few guards, not that many, they were laughing around a fire. Near the fire there was a door that Elphaba figured was where Fiyero was because there was two guards stationed there.

"We're here," Elphaba said as she hopped down from the rock, "We wait till nightfall. We go in and save him tonight."

**We're getting there.. almost done :) **

**EF **


	11. Chapter 11: The sweet escape

**Hey readers... **

**This chapter is short but I had to stop! you'll know when you're done this chapter.. **

**Yea you are all going to hate me sometime in the next few chapters or maybe this one... but think of this if you kill me now I can't finish updateing the story... I'll try to update this one fast.. hehe or maybe I won't! you'll just have to wait and find out.. **

Summoning fire is lamento

Paralyzing spell is amaktai

Internal bleeding is vradraca

It started sometime in the night. Fiyero heard the bangs and shouts. Some form of ruckus had begun. Fiyero sat up and fell silent in his cell, the guards sometimes started fighting and laughing loudly. He thought's what was happening and maybe someone possibly got killed. As Fiyero listened more intently he realised that some form of break in was occurring, he jumped from where he sat and looked through the small bar window he had. He saw people running outside and grabbing their guns. Fiyero sat back down on the ground and pressed his back against the wall.

"Get that boy!" Nikkei yelled. Nikkei ran across the yard after Avaric, well he didn't know who it was. He ran faster than a man in the middle of the ocean on shark week. He ran across the yard and towards the opposite side of where Fiyero was. Avaric ran across the yard and was stopped by two guards, he quickly spun around but was only face with three more guards. He was greatly outnumbered Nikkei swung at him with the butt end of his rifle, Avaric ducked swiped his leg out and knocked Nikkei's legs out from under him he fell on the ground and while the other guards looked stunned Avaric wasted no time and he knocked out three of three of the guards and was going for the last guard.

"STOP!" Nikkei hollered, Avaric turned to see Nikkei had Galinda in a death lock, Avaric turned around just in time to see what was happening. Avaric stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the knife pressed against Galinda's throat. Avaric knew there was no way he could get to Nikkei and save Galinda by the time he reached her, she'd already be dead. Nikkei laughed, "Hands up or I kill the girl." Avaric put his hands reluctantly in the air.

"Fine! Okay you got me," Avaric fell down to his knees, "Just please let her go. Kill me instead, please I love her. Don't harm her!" Avaric said as he played with the guard, trying to stall for as long as her could. This is what they planned to do, Avaric would distract the guards and in hope Elphaba would then save Fiyero and they would get out save and alive. Avaric would tie up the people first though. And leave them there.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero gasped as Elphaba burst through the cell door. Elphaba fell to her knees beside Fiyero and she hugged him tight. Fiyero couldn't believe his eyes, Elphaba was here saving him, "Fiyero we will talk later but we must go because I fear great harm will fall on Galinda if we don't hurry up. She is currently being held at a death situation and we must save her. Can you walk?"

"Yes, I can! Elphaba I'm so glad you're hear," Fiyero smiled, "I love you Fae." Elphaba smiled and kissed him on the lips. Elphaba moaned softly as Fiyero pressed harder into the kiss, as if he needed her. He slid his fingers through her hair and held the back of her neck. When they finally broke from the kiss they were both out of breath. Elphaba grabbed Fiyero's hand and they ran out the cell and to the door.

"Fiyero wait here until my cue," Elphaba said and she darted around the back and out the back door. "Cue?" Fiyero thought, "well it'd be nice if I knew what that cue was going to be." Fiyero waited a while and when nothing happened he soon saw some weapons, he grabbed a gun and open the door a jar. He pointed it at the guy's head and when he saw nobody noticed he quietly opened the door and hid in the nearby corner outside. He held Nikkei at gun point and waited for this so called cue.

Fiyero could hear Avaric's screams. The guards had him on the floor and were now beating him. Fiyero would have run out of the shadows the save him but he couldn't risk Galinda's life. When suddenly an idea struck him. He quietly yet quickly ran up the nearby stairs and went right behind where Nikkei was standing he held on to a rope that could easily transport one down to the current fighting spot. Fiyero was about to leap into action like a true action hero but stopped, Fiyero saw the two guards who were on Avaric be paralyzed and fall to the ground.

Oh, that cue, Fiyero thought. Elphaba ran from the shadows and charged into Nikkei who was frozen in place from shock and before he knew it he was on the ground with Galinda scurrying over to Avaric when Fiyero heard a shot. Fiyero then saw that one of the guards lay bleeding on the ground he looked to see who it was and he saw none other than Boq. Elphaba looked to see who had been shot and Nikkei grabbed her by the hair. He spun her around and pointed the knife at her throat.

"AAAHHH!" Fiyero shouted, "Let the green girl go." Fiyero called as he jumped from the rope and pointed the gun at Nikkei.

"What the hell?" Nikkei said as Fiyero stood there with the gun at his head, Fiyero moved and hit Nikkei in the head with the butt end of the gun.

"Hell?" Boq questioned, "You know nothing of hell. Not yet anyways." Elphaba looked at Boq with wide eyes. Boq looked walked over to Nikkei with crazy eyes, he threw the gun to the ground and grabbed Nikkei's shirt, "How dare you even as think to touch Galinda Upland! Who in Oz do you think you are?" Boq yelled.

"I am Nikkei," Nikkei responded and he motioned for Boq to let him go which didn't happen. "That was rhetorical," Boq said with narrowed eyes. Boq tightened his grip on his shirt and gave him a punch to the face. Boq got him in the lip. His lip broke open and began to drip blood down his face. Nikkei laughed as Boq punched him again and harder.

"Boq stop!" Elphaba said as she grabbed Boq and pulled him off of Nikkei, "Don' let him do that. Control yourself," Elphaba pushed Boq towards Galinda and went for Nikkei. She bent down so her face was inches from his and whispered, "Why did you take him? Was it Madame Morrible?" Nikkei bore into her eyes with his. He showed no signs of any emotion, "Answer me or you're going to regret it." Elphaba snarled.

"Are you going to kill me?" Nikkei said with laugh as he propped himself up on his elbows. He leaned closer to Elphaba and gave a laugh and said loudly, "What are you going to witch?" Fiyero sucked in a breath of air as Nikkei let out that last word. Galinda who was bandaging up Boq's bruised knuckles stopped what she was doing and they both turned towards Elphaba and had wide eyes. And Avaric who was walking around tying up the knocked out guards also cocked his head to see Elphaba's now angry face. If truth be told Avaric was personally scared of Elphaba right now, never had he seen her this angry, sure she sometimes lost her temper but he'd never seen such a look of pure anger on her face.

"Fine, have it your way," Elphaba said in a surprisingly calm voice and she shouted, "Vradraca. Was it Madame Morrible? Or was she set up?" Nikkei only laughed but then began coughing vigorously. He coughed until the blood came out his mouth and fell down his face.

"What did you do to me?" Nikkei gasped in horror.

"It's a simple spell, for internal bleeding. You were right I know sorcery but if you ever call me a witch again I will kill you," Elphaba sat down on a near rock. She opened her bag a took out a bun and took a bit, "Now tell me Nikkei, who's idea was it?" Elphaba tried to stay calm but Galinda could clearly see the anger growing on her face, Galinda knew the spell Elphaba had used, it only took five minutes for the victim to die. They learned about it in sorcery class not three days before they left. They were to perform it on each other and then perform the healing spell. The spell was for exams, which were in four days.

"Oh Oz," Nikkei gasped as he held his stomach in pain. Elphaba knew he had only minutes to live and she needed information but she was really dreading saving his life, "It wasn't her, we used the letter to frame her into thinking that it was her but it was truly us," Nikkei voice was raspy, "Please help me!"

"Habent in virtute, et sanavi eum animam illius serva," Elphaba said and Nikkei breath returned to normal. His life had been restored but as he was only minutes from his body would take time to recover if he even did recover. He would need bed rest and healthcare none of which Elphaba would supply, "I am not letting you stay here to roam free, If you live then bravo if not then so be it. I saved your life but that's all I'm doing the rest is up to you." Elphaba grabbed a rope and hauled a weak Nikkei to his feet and she let him sit down in a chair before she tied him and performed a spell that would tie the ropes tight. He had little to no chance of getting out on his own unless someone came to untie him which Elphaba doubted would happen.

"We should..." Boq started but was interrupted by people running. They all turned to see twenty of Nikkei's guards running towards them. Boq grabbed his bow, Fiyero picked up the gun, Galinda grabbed a nearby spear and shouted some paralyzing spells. Elphaba put her hat back on and ran into the swarm of people with a hunting knife in hand. Avaric stood there for a minute but quickly ran off into the mountains.

"COWARD!" Fiyero yelled. They all saw Avaric leave and were sure to kill him later, if there even was a later. They made only a small dent in the guards as they know swarmed them in a circle and the four of them were forced back to back. One of the guards grabbed Fiyero and pointed a small gun at him.

"If any of you try anything this young lad dies," The guard spat, "Got it?" They nodded in response, Elphaba knew that even if she tried to cast a spell at the guards she might end up hitting Fiyero with it instead and so there was nothing neither she nor any of them could do, "Put them in cells, they have a date with the gallows in the morning." The guard laughed and the three were all put into different cells. Galinda was in the farthest from the door, Elphaba was next to Galinda, with Fiyero beside Elphaba and Boq was put across the room facing Galinda's cell.

**Yea Elphaba got kind of evil there sorry! **

**Yup.. Im already digging my grave **


	12. Chapter 12: The gallows

**Hey lovely readers! Look its an update.. **

**I would say maybe three to four more chapters to go.. THings are slwoly getting happier! YAY! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.. **

Elphaba woke a few hours later with a bad headache and a swollen lip. She had blood on her hands up to her wrists. It was dried blood who's it was she didn't know, but one thing for sure the thought made her sick to her stomach, she hadn't seen that much blood since those lonely nights Galinda would go out with her friend and it was just her and the knife in bathroom. Elphaba shuddered at the thought and remembered all the scars on her legs. She left the thought behind as she heard Galinda crying.

"Glin?" Elphaba asked. It was dark in here and she couldn't tell if anyone else was awake or alive for that matter, "Where are you?"

"Elphie! I'm over to your left. I think Fiyero is on your other side. No one else has talked or said anything. I'm so scared Elphie, I don't want to die," Galinda cried more. Elphaba crawled over to Galinda's voice and placed her hand through the bars.

"Oh Glin, we aren't going to die I promise," Elphaba soothed, "Give me your hand." Galinda reached out her hand and found Elphaba's. Galinda moved so she could see Elphaba's face. Elphaba placed her face next to Galinda and looked in her eyes. Her blue eyes were glossy and filling with tears. There was tear stains running down her cheeks. Elphaba put her hand through the bar and put a reassuring hand on Galinda's shoulder, "I am promising you Galinda that I will not let you die if it's the last thing I do." Elphaba said as she gave Galinda's hand a squeeze.

"Why Elphie?" Galinda asked.

"What?" Elphaba responded a little dumb founder.

"Why would you be so nice to me when I was so mean to you?" Galinda asked and she looked up at Elphaba.

"Galinda, You may have been mean in the beginning but I don't care you were nice to me after. You're my only friend Galinda," Elphaba smiled.

"Ah that's where you're wrong," Galinda said, "You're not my friend." Elphaba had a hurt look on her face as she tried to pull away at the hurtful words her friend had thrown at her but Galinda held onto her hand and squeezed it, "Elphie you're my best friend. I have had so many friends but none that truly mattered. I meant what I said the other day." Galinda smiled and the two sat there for a while holding hands not knowing what was going to happen. Galinda cried more and rested her head on Elphaba's shoulder. Elphaba leaned against the bars so Galinda could rest her head without getting it stuck between the bars. It was a few hours before Fiyero and Boq awake at about the same time. It was Fiyero who spoke first.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero spoke with a scared tone.

"Fiyero, I'm in the cell next to you. Are you okay. I am with Galinda," Elphaba responded, "Glin I am going to go talk with Fiyero for a minute I will be back I promise. Will you be okay?"

Galinda nodded in return. She closed her eyes and tried to shut out the terribleness that was around her, "Boq are you okay?"

"Lin!" Boq said, "I'm across from you, the isle is tiny enough that if you reach through the bars I think I can grab your hand." Galinda did just that and she could just grab onto his hand.

"Boq. I love you, I want you to know that," Galinda said, "and before we say goodbye I want you to know that I truly deeply love you."

"I love you to Lin," Boq said and he rubbed her hand. They talked for a while and Galinda could just make out his features.

"Elphaba, come here," Fiyero said, "I want to see you one last time before morning."

"Yero I love you. I promise I will not let you die," Elphaba said with a smile.

"Elphaba," Fiyero said in the most sincere voice he could ever have had, Fiyero put his hand on her cheek, "I love you." Fiyero pulled Elphaba's face towards his and he kissed her on the lips. He moved his fingers through her hair. Elphaba touched his warm chest and kissed him back fiercely. She knew that she if she was to save them she may not make it herself. Elphaba always had a plan and right now she didn't have a plan. She thought of Avaric and how he'd run off like the fool he was or maybe he was the genius after all for he was safe and sound.

Elphaba broke free from the kiss and whispered, "I am going to kill Avaric later, if I ever live through this," Elphaba sighed and she rested her check on Fiyero's hand.

"This is not how we are to die!" Fiyero suddenly jumped up as if he'd eaten a pound of candy, "we are not going to die with tears stained on our faces, or ropes around our necks! We will win or so help me I will die trying. We will die with the sounds of battle and the strength of our hearts. I will not die with a rope around my neck. I may be stuck up and cocky but my parents raised me right and if I am to die then it will not be like this!"

"Yea!" Elphaba shouted back. She agreed with Fiyero a hundred percent. She grabbed her hat that had been thrown aside and put it on her head, "When they come in to take us in the morning we will fight with all the strength we have left. Anything sharp in the cell. Grab it and use it to fight. We shall not die like this or all of what we went through will be in vain. Boq see if there is anything sharp in your cell, Galinda come sit next to me we need to think of some spells and Fiyero grab something sharp as well!" Elphaba said as she walked back over to Galinda, "And try to get some rest so we have energy for the breakout tomorrow morning."

The boys sat alone while Elphaba talked with Galinda, "Elphie, I really don't know many spells," Galinda spoke softly she looked calm but Elphaba could see her hands were trembling. Elphaba knelt down beside her and took her hand.

"Glin, it's okay I know you're scared but we are going to be okay I promise," Elphaba said with a smile but she choked back tears.

"Oh Elphie, don't cry," Galinda said. Galinda took Elphaba's other hand and looked into Elphaba's face. Galinda could see the tears now streaming down Elphaba's face and Galinda could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes. Galinda had both of Elphaba's hands in her own she looked down at her green hands and couldn't help herself from laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Elphaba said while looking at Galinda like she was crazy, "How can you possibly be laughing at a time like this," Elphaba demanded.

"I just can't help it. I guess I find it funny how no less than three months ago I hated your guts and vice versa and now here we are about to die and we're best friends," Galinda giggled.

"Oh yes how very funny," Elphaba said the sarcasm shown in her voice. Elphaba shook her head at Galinda and said, "Sometimes I wonder what goes in that head of yours. But the silver lining here is that we are together and that's something. I guess if I'm going to die it will be around people I love," Elphaba said with a smile and she rested her shoulder against the bar. Galinda leaned her shoulder against Elphaba, "Got any spells?" Elphaba felt more tears run down her cheeks but she didn't make a sound.

"How about a spell to get the door unlocked, the element of surprise can be on our side," Galinda said, "I think the spell for unlocking is otvoriti."

"Glin! That's ingenious!" Elphaba, "We will do it right now, while they're sleeping." Elphaba jumped up so suddenly it made Galinda jump back in a panic.

"Sweet Oz Elphie, are you crazy, how about we just walk out right now and ask them if we can die now. I didn't actually mean it I was just trying to sound…" Galinda paused.

"Sound what?!" Elphaba asked.

"Heroic," Galinda whispered.

"Oh this will be heroic all right!" Elphaba laughed, "Let's go now, otvoriti." All the doors flew open in the prison.

"What the hell!" Boq said with a startled gasp. They all walked out of their cells when they heard shouts.

"Oh come on!" Elphaba fumed, "How did they hear that! It didn't even make a sound." Elphaba grunted in anger, "Let's get this show on the road." Elphaba heard gun shots and jumped to see if anyone was hurt. No one had entered the prison.

"To stations," Boq said and put his hands on his hips. Elphaba smacked him on the back of the head. "What!" Boq exclaimed. Fine everyone go grab your weapons and let's run out and attack, yes that's such a good way to put it!" Boq said sarcastically.

"Oh whatever, just go and get that your sword over there," Elphaba barked and pointed to the table beside them. They had all gathered their weapons and thrown on some armour. Galinda's armour was bigger than she and she looked absurd in her oversized armour, Elphaba put on a body suit while all the others had a body suit and a helmet with gloves. They walked quietly outside the prison door and were surprised to find that no one was keeping watch. They looked over to where all the guards were running in all directions as they looked for their assassin and guards were falling to the ground. They were baffled at what they saw and were so surprised at what they saw.

"Whoa! Did not see that one coming," Boq gasped at what he saw.

**I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did. **

**I kind of like how this story turned out... it's not to bad! **

**I have a few ideas for the next story Im going to write. **

**ANyways bye for now! **

**EF :)**


	13. Chapter 13:An unepected surprise

**hey readers... so final chapter.. finally.. kind of rushed that like a lot! on to my first Gelphie fan fiction! **

**foreplay BE WARNED!**

What they saw was Avaric. Avaric was standing there like a mad man, looking truly crazy. He had a rifle in one hand, a pistol in the other, a sword strapped to his side, and a bow and arrow on his back. He had the worrier look. He was twenty feet away from the rest of the guards bounding around like a lunatic, he was shooting at random hitting guards and down they went. The four froze while they were stuck on spot at Avaric being the hero of the day.

"Well what the hell are you doing just standing there, are you waiting for the sun to come up," Avaric said with a laugh as he shot two more guards before his bullets ran out. He threw the guns to the ground and yanked out his sword. He stood while three guards approached him with their swords and they began their fight the rest turned to see the prisoners escaping.

Galinda began yelling paralyzing spells and pulled out her sheathed sword. Galinda's sword met one of the guards and they began their duel. Who would win nobody knew the answer to that. Galinda would have to hold out for a while the other four were busy fighting and defending themselves. The dark sky above was clear and the moon shone at its fullest. The moon was full and it was dark but you could make out a person's silhouette, Elphaba just caught sight of the man coming towards her and she didn't have near enough time to cast a spell in time, the man hit her with sword in the leg and Elphaba doubled over in pain as her blood poured out her leg. The cut was a five inch gash on her leg where the man had sliced her leg. Elphaba tried to stand but couldn't find the strength to stand up, Fiyero saw her and he tried to make his way to her but by the time he would have gotten there it would have been too late.

Elphaba braced herself for her last breath and the man raised his sword over his head and slashed down only to clash against another blade. The rescuer's face could not be seen in the moonlight but the figure was definitely a man. The man stepped in front of Elphaba as Elphaba moved back so she could try to look at her leg and heal herself, but she was losing so much blood. Galinda finished her duel and rushed over to Elphaba's side and held her hand over Elphaba's bloody wound.

"Galinda, I am too weak to perform the spell you must do it," Elphaba wheezed, Elphaba's eyes fluttered and closed as she fainted from blood lose and with the wound still gushing blood she would die in a matter of minutes. Galinda panicked at her friend passing out and a few tears fell down her cheeks. The guards were all killed and everyone went to see Elphaba bleeding out in Galinda's hands. Fiyero bent down to take Elphaba's hand in his own.

"Galinda, please help her. If she dies, I can't see any other reason for living," Fiyero choked back tears. He lay his head on Elphaba's chest and cried.

"Shit, I only know one healing spell, I don't know if it will work," Galinda whispered, "Here goes. Habent in virtute, et sanavi eum animam illius serva." Galinda hoped with all her heart the spell worked. Boq went over to a bloody Galinda and pulled her in a tight hug. Galinda had blood all over her dress and it wasn't even her own blood it was her best friend's. Galinda cried into Boq's chest and tears ran down her face in a waterfall.

Avaric stood standing over Elphaba's body and looked at the women he just saved, "I'm sorry," he said, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I never meant to hurt you. Sweet Oz, Elphaba please don't die." Avaric knelt to his knees getting Elphaba's blood all over him. He bent his head and began to prey like when he was a child, he used to do this for his father. He would pray every night that his father would make it home safe. His father never did, but his father was an older man and maybe it was his time to go but it most certainly was not Elphaba's time to pass she still had so much to do in Oz.

Avaric suggested they move Elphaba to the captain's room where there was a cot for her to be lain on. Fiyero couldn't bring himself to clean Elphaba up, he was in hysterics he was outside burning bodies and then he lay in a crumpled ball on the ground. Instead Galinda and Avaric cleaned Elphaba's body leaving her clothes on, they rinsed down the leg and saw that it had stopped bleeding. Whatever Galinda had done had worked and it was making her better. At least that's what they hopped, the next few hours Galinda sat with Elphaba the three worked in shifts keeping an eye on Elphaba, making sure she was not dyeing, her breathing had become normal. Her heart was working well again and every hour whoever was on Elphaba shift would check to see if she was still breathing.

Galinda and Boq managed to get Fiyero to lie down on a bed instead of lying outside in the cold. The last thing the needed was for Elphaba to get better and then we'd have to inform he'd died thinking you were dead. What a catastrophe that be! Galinda thought that they needed to head back if they were to return in time to not be noticed. They would most likely tell Madame Morrible the whole story because apparently she had nothing to do with it.

"We need to leave," Galinda said to Avaric and Boq who were all in Elphaba's make shift room, "We have to get out of here, what If people come here looking for one of them. We also need to get Elphaba to Madame Morrible. We must leave now," Galinda declared. The others didn't argue and they made a movable bed for Elphaba to be carried on. They had strapped the blanket to two big logs and with some magic Elphaba was as snug as a bug. Fiyero followed them hoping that she would get better. A few days later Elphaba woke up.

"What the heck happened?" Elphaba gasped as she sat up and pain shot through her leg. Galinda walked jumped up to go see her but Fiyero beat her to the punch practically knocking Galinda over in the process.

"I think we shall leave them alone for a while. I think she's getting better, her leg is healing it's a slow process that spell I used its working," Galinda said gleaming. Boq gave her a hug and they laughed for the first time in days. They were almost back at Shiz and Elphaba was even managing to walk on her own though she was very slow and needed an arm to grab every once in a while she was getting much better. She was healing at an incredible rate, Fiyero never leaving her side for a moment.

"I have a feeling these exams could be scary," Galinda said as they could see Shiz University not far off. They had three hours till there first exam and they were all exhausted. Physically, emotionally and mentally each one adding strain on their already tired brains.

"My life is over," Elphaba sighed as slapped a hand to her forehead, "three hours, dear lord of Oz! I need to study and this has got to happen PRONTO!" Elphaba said while shouting the last bit. Elphaba was able to walk normally and there wound had healed perfectly leaving nothing in return. Elphaba walked quicker and Fiyero thought she was about to break out at a sprint so she could get to her school books. They walked through the front entrance of their lovely home and luckily no one was there to see them at their finest. They were covered in Elphaba's blood and dirt and their clothes were torn and ripped.

They all scurried off to their dorm rooms before they were seen Boq going with Fiyero so his roommate wouldn't see Boq looking like he'd been attacked by a lion tiger and bear! After they had cleaned up Boq set an alarm for two hours and 15 minutes which would give them five minutes to get to room 407 for the exam. Boq passed out on Fiyero's lazy boy chair and Fiyero fell asleep face first on his bed.

Back with the girls, they had cleaned up and Galinda was ready to spend the next two hours making herself look good while Elphaba gave a quick clean up and rushed to the books. Elphaba fell asleep face first on her book and Galinda fell asleep on her bed. A loud bang jerked them both from their sleep and Elphaba flung open the door.

"What?!" Elphaba yelled clearly annoyed as someone disturbed her sleep.

"Elphaba!" Nessa squealed she gave her sister a huh, "Our exam starts in three minutes you two weren't there and I was worried you hadn't made it back yet so I came to check. Fiyero is he?" Nessa asked not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Oh he's fine. I am so glad he's home safe and sound. Galinda!" Elphaba shouted and the blonde flew up in sitting position, "Get up its exam time."

"Let's go," Galinda said as she sped out the room, "We've got an exam to fail." After the exam was over Elphaba left the room to find Fiyero and Galinda literally ran off to get Boq. She felt a desire to be with Boq that would needed to be satisfied and Galinda needed a bed to do it. Well actually anywhere would work preferably a soft surface other that she didn't care. Elphaba found Fiyero and they went to his room.

Elphaba closed the door and found herself pinned against the wall and Fiyero cupped her head in his hands. Fiyero kissed Elphaba's lips gently and he bit down gently. Elphaba moaned as arousal shot through her veins, she wrapped her arms around Fiyero's neck and pulled him closer. Fiyero pulled Elphaba's dress off and it fell to the floor revealing her emerald green skin. Fiyero began to plant kisses all along her neck making Elphaba moan ever so softly. Elphaba's eyes fluttered closed as she leaned her back against the wall and offered Fiyero her body.

Fiyero undid her bra and continued to kiss her body all over until his lips found her breasts. He sucked on her forest green nipples. Fiyero's hands held Elphaba's body as she filled with arousal and gasped at what she felt when Fiyero moved his finger up her side. Emotions shot through her body in a wave, she longed for Fiyero to move his lips elsewhere, Fiyero sensed her emotions but ignored them and he moved his lips back to Elphaba's and their lips met. Fiyero placed his hand over her panties and felt the wet that seeped through them, Elphaba opened her mouth and released a gasp as she practically begged Fiyero to continue and go further.

"Fiyero… please…" Elphaba whispered and Fiyero smiled as he teased Elphaba further.

Fiyero slide off Elphaba's panties and pulled her close to him. Elphaba yanked Fiyero's shirt over his head and she kissed his chest. Fiyero sighed slightly but he was took control once more as he slid his hand in between Elphaba's legs and her weight buckled beneath her. Fiyero held onto her with one hand while the hand began massaging her anxious clit. Fiyero slid a finger inside Elphaba and she moaned loudly. Elphaba moved her hips too Fiyero's rhythm. He slid in another finger and gradually went faster and Elphaba's moans and sounds increased.

"Ohh...aahhmm," Elphaba shrieked as she moved her hips faster.

Fiyero stopped playing with her and went full speed and he could feel Elphaba's fingers rake his back in pleasure. Orgasm shot through Elphaba's core. Fiyero licked up the mess and slide of his trousers and led Elphaba to the bed. He didn't need any foreplay as he was already greatly aroused and he slide himself inside an awaiting Elphaba. Elphaba fell asleep with her head on Fiyero's bare chest.

The End…

**hey guys...got lazy with that ending.. thanks for reading :) **


End file.
